2 MUNDOS
by sakura.h
Summary: Personajes de naruto vienen al mundo real de forma extraña, tiene algo que ver 1 extraño pergamino codiciado por orochimaru que conecta los 2 mundos¿que pasara con el mundo real Y el de los ninjas? humor y amor.subido CAP11
1. Chapter 1

2 MUNDOS CAP1

espero k os guste , es mi primer fic

dejar reviews please -

Era ya tarde, anochecía en el colegio saint jean y una chica rubia, de cabello largo y de ojos claros muy bella observaba la 1º estrella de la noche desde la ventana de su clase. Emi Ihara estaba castigada, le habia tocado pasar toda la tarde de un viernes ordenando las clases T.T,

todo un viernes desperdiciado pensaba

en el colegio ya no habia nadie, el director le habia entregado a emi las llaves para que pudiera salir, ya que aunque estaba castigada, confiaba plenamente en ella.

El colegio estaba oscuro, excepto la clase de emi, no habia nadie, ni un alma, o almenos eso creia ella…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EN EL BAÑO DE LAS CHICAS DEL 1º PISO:

Reika: HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Reika: estoy encerradaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, que alguien me ayude!

Mierda, estoy desperdiciando una preciosa tarde ¬¬ , soy estupida¿Por qué tendria ganas de ir al baño justo cuando era hora de irse? Ahora estoy encerrrada y no puedo salir….T.T….bueno rei tranki, podras salir solo tienes que gritar mas fuerte- se decia a si misma una bonita y alegre chica llamada reika, morena y de preciosos ojos marrones.

-SOCORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

no contesta nadie… u.u, sera que se han marchado todos ya?

ZASSSSS ( se escucha un ruido en el exterior del baño de las chicas)

Reika: hey! Quien es, estoy aki, abrideme!

Voz misteriosa¿Dónde estoy? Esto es un genjutsu?

Voz misteriosa 2: ….¿que es esto?

Reika: abrid, abrid por favor, estoy aquí!

Voz misteriosa: una chica?

Voz misteriosa2 : esta tras esa puerta

Voz misteriosa: aparta niña

( reika se parta confundida)

ZASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS de una patada una silueta apenas iluminada tira la puerta de una patada.

Reika: o.o

La misteriosa silueta tenia los ojos rojos y centelleantes, y a su lado habia un chico completamente oculto por la oscuridad.

Reika estaba asustadisima y Sali del baño de las chicas corriendo y gritando:

(reika comenzo a subir las escaleras muy alterada)

EN LA CLASE DE EMI)

Voz: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, socorro, ayuda!

(la voz de la mejor amiga de emi, reika, sonaba por el pasillo)

emi: REIKA!

(reika aparece por la puerta de la clase de emi)

reika: emi¿que haces aquí¿no me escuchaste cuando m kede encerrada en el baño? Tengo que contarte algo! Abajo hay dos personas que dan mucho miedo, son chicos y estan en el baño de señoras! Tenemos que salir, seguro que son ladrones, o……!asesinos!

emi¿Cómo? Oh no!

Las dos ¿ que hacemos que hacemos? (dando saltitos muy nerviosas)

Emi: no se!

Reika: shhh! E oido algo!

(las dos se quedan en silencio)

el sonido de unos pasos cada vez se acercaba mas a la estancia.

Reika: son ellos, los ladrones!

Emi: apaga la luz, que no se den cuenta de que estamos aquí!

(reika apaga rapidamente la luz y la clase queda oscura, como el resto del colegio, las dos se esconden bajo una mesa)

voz misteriosa 1: aquí hay dos personas

voz misteriosa 2: exactamente debajo de esa mesa

(emi sale de debajo de la mesa, y se queda atonita al observar quienes son esos chicos misteriosos)

emi: reika-chan…estos…

(reika sale tambien de debajo de la mesa)

reika: QUE? Itachi uchiha! Y sabaku no gaara?

Emi; es imposible¡hey vosotros¿Por qué vais disfrazados y encima entrais en nuestro colegio? (mirando a reika) no te preocupes rei, estos solo son unos gamberros disfrazados a los que les gusta naruto…

Gaara: naruto dices? O.o

Itachi¿disfrazados?

Gaara¿Quiénes soys y como sabeis nuestros nombres?

itachi: no son peligrosas gaara, pero por si acaso las eliminare…

FIN……………………..?

Espero que os haya gustado, el proximo sera mas largo y creo que mas interesante.


	2. Chapter 2

2 MUNDOS CAP2

holaaa , e decidido poner tambien e decidido poner seguido el cap 2 porque el otro creo que era un poco corto .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emi y reika, las no gaara aparecieron en su colegio sin mas ni mas, pero ellas pensaban que dos estudiantes del saint jean de 15 años, estaban muy asustadas debido a que itachi uchiha y gaara solo eran 1 par de gamberros frikis XD.

Emi¿que¿quieres pelea? ( emi se pone en posición de combate) no se si sabras niño, pero soy 3º clasificada en el campeonato de karate kyokusinkai 2005 eh? Y me falta poco para el cinturón negro! (lo del cinturón era mentira)

Itachi: (sonrie) ilusa..tu moriras la primera, parece que no sabes de lo que soy capaz…

( reika comenzaba a asustarse de verdad ya que los ojos de aquel chico acababan de pasar de negros a rojos con el sahringan)

reika: emi-chan, sus ojos…el sharingan, es uchiha itachi!

Emi: O.o

Reika:….este………….

Emi: gomenasae! Perdon! Lo siento mucho, te confundi, no nos agas nada n.n''

Gaara: no parece que tengan mucho chakra….

Itachi: ……

Gaara: vamos a matarlas, sera divertdo….!

Itachi: seh…pero, miralas! Son tan debiles…

Gaara: es verdad, dudo mucho k sikiera sean ninjas…

Itachi: yo no me molestare en matarlas, todas tuyas…

Gaara: tienes razon

Emi: e…n.n''

Reika: este…nos vamos eh?

Emi: si…siento mucho lo de antes itachi sama

(gaara e itachi sonrien)

itachi: os vais ya?

Gaara: dejad que os hagamos unas preguntas

Itachi: sentaos

Emi y reika: T.T ( se sientan mui asustadas)

Itachi¿Dónde estamos?

Reika: en españa, mundo de los vivos…

Gaara: osea que nosotros somos muertos…

Emi: no no! (pega una colleja a reika por su comentario) no le hagais caso esta loca, estais en un mundo diferente al vuestro…nosotras os conocemos bien porque salis en un manga…

Itachi¿que?

Reika: asi es…

Gaara¿quieres decir que somos simples dibujos manga?

reika y emi (mierdaaa T-T)

reika: (dandole esta vez la colleja a emi) no no no, soys dos excelentes y respetados ninja!

Emi: eso!

Gaara y itachi: ¬¬UUU

Itachi: bueno… de todas maneras hay que buscar una solucion para volver, no podemos quedarnos aquí siempre

Gaara: tendremos que buscar algun lugar para pasar la noche.

Reika: podeis quedaros en mi casa, mis padres no estan

A reika y emi les hacia mucha ilusion en el fondo la situación, no se lo podian creer pero…! Frente a ellas estaban los tios mas buenos de la serie de naruto! Gaara e itachi

Emi: si, claro , os ayudaremos en todo mientras esteis en este mundo

Reika: eso

Gaara:…

Itachi: vaya, gracias

Gaara: gracias

Itachi: perdonad el comportamiento de antes , quizas os hemos intimidado un poco

Emi (pensando) con un poco te kedas corto niño…

Reika: (pensando) un poco dice…

Emi y reika: no importa

(después de unos minutos) EN LA SALIDA DEL COLEGIO

(emi se disponia a cerrar la puerta del instituto)

reika: mi casa esta algo lejos de aki, asi que tendremos que andar un poco n.n'

itachi: nosotros os podemos llevar mas rapido, si me dices la direccion

reika: en serio, la verdad es que os lo agreadeceriamos, estamos algo cansadas..

itachi: sin problemas

(reika les indica el camino a gaara e itachi)

(gaara coge en brazos a emi y emi se sonroja un poco…!que wapo era gaara..y mas de cerca, tenia unos ojos preciosos…)

emi: arigato o/o

gaara:….llegaremos enseguida

(itachi tambien coge en brazos a reika)

reika(pensando) diosss! Que bueno que esta el tio, esta que se sale! - k sexiiiiiiii!

Itachi y gaara comienzan a saltar estilo ninja por los edificios

Emi: o/o

Reika: y esto lo haceis todos los dias?

Saltar no era ni mucho menos trankilo, era como si t montaras en el sapo loko XD

Itachi: seh

Reika: k wai

Itachi: ya ves

Después de solo unos 5 minutitos llegaron a casa de reika. Era una bonita casa de fachada blanca y jardin con muchas flores, todas las luces estaban apagadas.

Itachi y gaara dejaron en el suelo a las chicas y observaban la bonita casa.

Emi: reika-chan no me habias dicho que tus padren se han ido ¿Dónde estan?

Reika: en Florencia, se han ido a visitar a mi hermana, que estudia alli

Emi: aa k bien

Reika saco las llaves y abrio la puerta

Reika: adelante

Gaara e itachi entraron en la casa seguidos por emi y reika

Posteriormente se sentaron en los comodos sofas del lujoso salon de reika

Reika: podras kedarte a dormir emi-chan?

Emi: eso espero ¿me dejas el telefono para llamar?

Reika: claro (coge el telefono inalámbrico y se lo da) aki tienes

Mientras emi intentaba convencer a sus padres de k la dejaran kedarse…

Reika: bueno, tengo habitaciones para los dos , os dare una a cada uno, tambien os puedo prestar pijamas y ropa normal para que podais ir por la calle sin llamar la atención

Reika (pensando) con lo buenos k estais seguro k llamais la atención jeje

Gaara: te lo agradecemos

Itachi: oye reika chan ¿tienes algun manga de esos k mencionaste antes?

Reika: si ( coge un ejemplar de encima de la mesa que habia estado leyendo el dia anterior y se lo entrega)

Itachi ( sorprendido) vaya…

Mientras gaara e itachi flipaban con "naruto" emi y reika subieron para dejar las mochilas .

Reika: no es increíble emi chan?

Emi: ya lo creo!

Reika: k buenos estan verdad?

Emi: shhhh te van a oir

Reika: k va..

Emi: bueno…(se sonroja un poco) la verdad si que son muy wapos

Reika: no pareces muy animada, deberias estar mas contenta no? Esto no pasa todos los dias…

Emi: tienes razon pero…no estaran aquí para siempre, y no me kiero hacer ilusiones

Reika: es verdad, pero……mientras esten a divertirse!

Emi: '

( mientras bajan las escaleras)

reika: por cierto que podemos cenar?

Emi: hum……..

Reika: pizza!

Emi: bueno, por mi ok

Reika: hola chicos

(habian entrado ya en el salon)

itachi: hola

reika: os gusta la pizza?

(gaara e itachi se miran)

itachi: el que?

Reika: jeje, ya veris k rica!

Itachi : ok

Gaara:

(emi se sienta al lado de gaara)

gaara: te pasa algo?

Emi: no no , claro k no

Gaara:…

Emi: bueno mientras reika chan encarga pizzas que os apetece hacer?

Itachi y gaara: pues….

Emi(intentando romper el hielo) que os parece si vemos 1 peli?

Itachi: por mi bien

Gaara: ok , yo quiero ver sangre!

Itachi: si

Emi: ok entonces kizas os guste kill bill

( emi pone la película de kill bill)

reika: han llegado las pizzas!

Emi: k bien -

( entra reika y las deja encima de la mesa)

emi: ya voy yo a por las bebidas

reika¡no! No, no te molestes emi-chan , soys mis invitados, ya traigo yo las bebidas

emi: bu-bueno..n.n' ok, como kieras

reika:

(al cabo de 5 minutos viene reika al salon con 4 vasos de unn liguido ambar y le entrega uno de ellos a emi con su mejor sonrisa)

reika: toma emi-chan, este para ti , hoy vamos a beber todos zumo de manzana

emi: en serio? Arigatoo

(reika les entrega a gaara y a itachi otros dos vasos)

(itachi bebe un sorbo)

itachi: este zumo de manzana…esta muy rico eh?

Gaara: si, es cierto

Reika: en serio? el secreto es el amor!

Todos: o.oU

Emi: bueno vamos a cenar

( mientras cenaban y veian kill bill, reika, gaara e itachi repetian cada vez mas vasos de "zumo de manzana", emi se kedaba toda flipada)

emi (pensando) ¿Cómo se pueden meter tantos litros de zumo de manzana al cuerpo?

Reika¡otra ronda chicos!

Emi: (mirando a reika seria)

Reika: n.n'' de zumo de manzana por supuesto

Emi: ok

( mientras la inocente emi veia la película en el salon ( que estaba muy oscuro y no se enteraba muy bien de lo que pasaba) reika, gaara e itachi estaban…digamos que algo contentos)

FIN 2 CAP espero que os haya gustado mandar reviews please!


	3. Chapter 3

2 MUNDOS 3º capitulo

HOLAAA DE NUEVO, ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO, INTENTARE QUE TENGAN COSAS DIFERENTES, GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW

Reika: vamos a bailar itachi kun!

(itachi y reika se ponen a bailar un bals)

gaara: quiero matar….

( gaara se pone a perseguir al gato de reika (Niki) con un kunai)

(emi chan, al darse cuenta del escandalo que estaban montando enciende la luz rapidamente preocupada)

emi(pensando) ¿que habra hecho reika chan? ¡como haya puesto algo en el zumo de manzana…!aunque a mi me parecia que estaba normal! Oh dios..que hago ahora?

Emi se dirige a la cocina para ver que habia echado reika en las bebidas de gaara, itachi y la suya propia. Al entrar se encuentra con 5 botellas vacias de wishki.

Emi: O.O…

Emi: REIKA CHAN! ¿Cómo HAS PODIDO?

( emi se dirige al salon donde itachi y reika estaban peleando con cojines y saltando por el sofa) (y mientras gaara estaba en el jardin discutiendo sobre si es mejor la playa o la montaña con las flores)

emi: parad! ¡no os dais cuenta de que estais borrachos!

Itachi: seh….y kiero bailar contigo

( abraza a emi)

emi: kitaaa! (le empuja asta tirarlo en el sofa)

¡todo esto es culpa tuya reika!

Reika: mama! Te quiero! (esta vez abraza reika a emi)

emi: ya vale! Ahora mismo todos a la cama!

Emi sale al jardin donde gaara empezaba a enfadarse ocn las flores…

Emi: gaara kun…

(Gaara mira a emi)

gaara: y tu quien eres?

Emi: vamonos a la cama gaara kun, venga..

Gaara (sonrojado y con cara de salido) ah vale vamonos a la cama jeje

Emi: gaara kun! Yo no me referia a eso! Oh dios….no te preocupes esto no es culpa tuya

( emi entra en el salon con gaara)

emi: reika chan, vete a la cama, itachi kun tu tambien!

Itachi : nah..yo no kiero ir, me lo estoy pasando muy bien con reika chan!

Reika: mama, dejanos!

Emi: ¬¬ no soy tu madre

Reika: que pesada eres!

Emi: TODOS A LA CAMA YA!

Reika, gaara e itachi: bue….no valeeeeeeeeeeeee

Reika, itachi y gaara suben seguidos por emi al piso de arriba mientras se tambalean un poco. Emi les lleva a sus respectivas habitaciones y les ayuda a tumbarse

Emi: os voy a hacer un poco de café… en los simpson funcionaba, quedaros ahí vale?

Gaara, reika e itachi ( desde sus abitaciones) vaaleeeeee

A los 10 minutos emi sube con 3 tazas de café. T.T pork me pasan a mi siempre estas cosas? Pensaba. Que inoportuna es reika…con el sueño que tengo…

En primer lugar entro en la habitación de reika, la chica estaba tumbada en la cama, un poco mas tranquila y con una sonrisita pintada en la cara.

Emi: hi, reika chan…

Reika: mama! No me apetece ir al colegio

Emi: no soy tu madre ¬¬, y ademas todavía es de noche!...en fin, anda toma un poco de esto, te sentara bien.(espero)

Reika: que es? Mas zumo de manzana?

Emi: no es…

Reika: ah! Pues entonces no quiero!

Emi: ¬¬ bebe y no me hagas perder la paciencia!

Emi consiguió que reika se tomara el café y se quedara dormida.

En segundo lugar entro en la habitación de itachi, que estaba asomado en la ventana y de vez en cuando le decia a un gato que andaba cerca "tia buena!" "maciza"…ejem, pos eso…

Emi: itachi kun! Vas a despertar a los vecinos! Son casi las 3.

Itachi: ¿eh?

(emi deja el café en la mesita de noche y se acerca a itachi)

emi: vamos, tumbate en la cama de nuevo…

itachi: v…vale ¡! Wapa!

Emi: aihss T.T anda tumbate

(Itachi se tumba y emi le da la taza de café)

emi: tomate esto por favor.

Itachi: bueno, si me lo pides asi

Emi: (le entrega el café)

Itachi: ( mirando a la lampara del techo) ¡anda un marciano!

Emi: ¬¬ bebe

Itachi, al final se bebe media taza de café y después se queda mas calmado.

Emi: ¿estas mejor?

Itachi: si…eso creo

Emi: sera mejor que intentes dormir

Itachi: gracias…

Emi: bueno…hasta mañana

(emi sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta)

emi(pensando) solo queda gaara kun

la rubia entra en la habitación de gaara con la taza de cafe.

Gaara estaba tumbado en la cama jugando con la arena algo mas tranquilo que los demas.

Emi: u/u gaara kun

Gaara: hola

Emi: anda tomate esto, es café

Gaara: esta bien.

( gaara se toma el café sin problemas)

emi: vaya, parece que estas muy relajado!

Gaara: si, cuando uno no duerme mas que una vez al mes suele estar mas cansado que los demas.

Emi: ….es verdad, entonces no estas borracho?

Gaara: no lo se…quizas todavía un poco.

Emi: si kieres puedo kedarme un rato contigo hasta que se te pase del todo

Gaara: bueno, gracias …

Emi: ¿te duele la cabeza?

Gaara: un poco…

emI: espera aquí

gaara: ok

emi baja a por una aspirina y coge un poco de agua tambien y vuelve a subir.

Emi: tomate esto gaara kun, asi te dolera menos la cabeza

Gaara la mira a los ojos agradecido

Gaara: gracias

(gaara se toma la pastilla y toma un poco de agua, después se queda mirando el vaso mediovacio)

gaara: yo…me siento raro

(emi se acerca a gaara)

gaara: nadie, nunca habia sido tan amable conmigo desde que…

(gaara vuelve a mirar a emi, quien en esos momento tenia una expresión muy dulce)

emi: yashamaru…

gaara: ¿eh?

Emi:….

Gaara: conoces mi historia..

Emi: si

Gaara:….

Emi: gaara kun, aquí nadie te odia (baja un poco la cabeza), hay mucha gente que te admira, y le encanta tu personaje..quiero decir tu, y hasta ahora yo tambien te admiraba, pero ahora que eres real…siento que te puedo conocer y que no solo te puedo admirar por lo que hayas echo en una serie de anime…si no que tambien por lo que hagas en la vida real, aquí…, para mi es como un sueño conocerte (sube la cabeza un poco)

Gaara la mira sorprendido.

Emi sale de la habitación muy nerviosa y muy roja, baja las escaleras y llega al salon, se detiene un momento frente al televisor.

(se ollen unos pasos detrás de ella)

gaara: h..hola

emi: gaara kun, yo… lo siento por lo de antes

gaara: no tienes porque disculparte

emi: yo…

(emi se agacha y recoge algunos cojines que habian tirado reika e itachi)

emi: voy a recoger esto , después de lo que a pasado no creo que reika chan tenga ganas de recoger

gaara: yo te ayudo

emi: no , no hce falta gaara kun

gaara: insisto

emi: …arigato

cuando gaara y emi terminaron de ordenar el salon, salieron al jardin a recoger algunas flores que gaara habia cortado.

Gaara: vaya,….¿he hecho yo esto?

Emi: n.n' no es tu culpa gaara kun

Gaara: que amable por tu parte

Después de la tarea decidieron sentarse un rato en la hierba y observar las estrellas, que esa noche brillaban de una forma especial, acompañadas por la tenue luz de la luna.

Emi obserbaba a gaara, habia cambiado mucho desde que lo vio por primera vez en el manga, estaba considerablemente mas alto y mas fuerte, su pelo seguia siendo rojo pero ligeramente mas largo. Lo que no habia cambiado en el era sus hermosos ojos que reflejaban tristeza, soledad y odio.

Emi: vives en la villa oculta de la arena ¿cierto?

Gaara: si

Emi (sonrie) me gustaria viajar a tu mundo, debe ser increíble

Gaara: estas invitada a ir cuando quieras, tu y reika por supuesto.

Emi: muchas gracias gaara kun

Gaara: de nada, es lo menos que puedo hacer, aunque no se como..

( gaara sintio la cabeza de emi en su hombro, y enseguida se puso colorado)

a emi la habia vencido el sueño, y bajo esa atmosfera tan confortable y tan calida, no habia podido evitar dormirse.

Gaara se quedo mirándola, era la chica mas bella que había visto nunca y sintió que quería protegerla en todo momento. Y se quedo toda la noche mirandola, velando por su sueño.

EN LA HABITACION DE REIKA

La luz del sol entro por una de las rendijas de la persiana de reika, iluminandose la cara de esta y al mismo tiempo, un despertador sono. Eran casi las 11

Reika: ….(abriendo un poco los ojos) mierda…ya es de dia?

Reika se levanto con bastante dolor de cabeza y bajo las escaleras para llegar a la cocina y tomarse una aspirina. Se encontro con todo recogido y ordenado.

Reika: o.o ¡que way! Todo esta ordenado!

Reika se tomo la aspirina y entro en el salon. Todo estaba perfecto. Se acerco a la ventana que daba al jardin y…

Reika: o.o

Reika sale apresuradamente al jardin.

Reika: EMI CHAN?

Emi dormia en el hombro de gaara tiernamente, y este tenia los ojos cerrados, pero no estaba dormido.

Gaara: hola,¿ ya estas despierta?

Reika : s..si n.n'' ¿qu-que haceias aquí los dos juntos?

Justo en ese momento aparece itachi en el jardin, ligermanete sorprendido.

Itachi: crei que tu no dormias.

Gaara(pensando) eso…tu recuerdamenlo. ù.u . no e dormido, pero ella si.

Itachi: ¿que habeis echo? Y encima aquí en el jardin.. ¿no habeis pasado frio?

Gaara: O.o ¿que?

Reika: ejem..como habeis podido. Y encima no me habeis dicho nada

Gaara: ¿p-pero que estais pensando?

Reika: no te hagas el tonto, que no sabes mentir XD

(en ese momento emi se despierta)

emi: reika chan, itachi kun?

Itachi: bueno estaras muy cansada no? XD

Emi: …un poco, esque anoche me dormi muy tarde

Reika: si, ya lo sabemos XD

(gaara tenia cara de pocos amigos)

gaara: ù.ú

emi: gaara kun!

Gaara: hola

Emi: m..me quede dormida en tu hombro? o/o

Gaara: si, no importa…

Emi: ¿Que? O.o (la cara de emi se vuelve completamente roja)

Reika: jajaja y tu que parecias tonta….

Emi: ¿c..como? (aun estaba un poco adormecida)

Reika: vamos..ya lo sabes tu, no te hagas la tonta que yo me entero de todo!

Emi: pero…reika chan, no se de que me hablas

Gaara al ver que emi no se enteraba de nada, le susurra al oido lo que estaba queriendo decir reika)

Emi: ¡QUE? REIKA CHAN! COMO PUEDES PENSAR ESO?  
emi sale corriendo del jardin mas roja que un tomate y sale de casa de reika, en las escaleras de la entrada se sienta indignada por el comportamiento de su amiga.

Emi(pensando) ¿Cómo puede pensar algo asi? ù.u ¿sera que todavía esta borracha? Dios… tenia que aclarar todo… y encima, se habia quedado dormida en el hombro de gaara o/o.

Al instante sale reika a la puerta de su casa.

Reika: emi ¿Por qué te has ido?

Emi: esque, vosotros…pensais algo que no es

Reika: tonta que ya sabemos que no habeis hecho nada, solo queriamos fastidiaros un poquillo jeje

Emi: ¬¬ no tienes gracia

Reika: n.n', bueno gracias por recoger todo, creo que anoche me pase un poco

Emi: un poco? ¡emborrachaste a gaara y a itachi! Y encima tuve que aguantaros decir todas esas tonterias… ¬¬

Reika: sorry jeje

(reika es demasiado feliz como para preocuparse)

al final se aclararon las cosas y todos se pusieron a desayunar, reika les obligo a desayunar a todos infusión.

gaara: ¿te refieres a te?

Reika: si

Gaara: por mi vale.

Itachi: a mi no me gusta el te

Reika: ¬¬ como que no? Tu vas a desayunar te como k m llamo reika

Itachi: y si no kiero?

Reika: (con cara de a punto de llorar) no, no quieres mi te itachi kun? ó.ò yo..yo….

Itachi : no no no, no es eso….tomare tu te

Reika: a..arigato. (se da la vuelta) (pensando) jajaja a mi nadie se me resiste ( pone cara de mala)

Bueno al final desayunaron todos te y pastas, y reika inicio una pelea de comida, en la k acabo participando hasta gaara.

Reika: un momento esperad!

Emi: ¿que pasa reika chan?

Reika: te kierooo emi chan!

Emi: o.O''''

Reika: no, no era eso, ahora que me acuerdo… ¡ esta a punto de venir kitsune!

Emi: ….bueno y ¿Cómo haremos para explicarle lo de gaara e itachi?

Reika: no nos va a creer

Emi: es cierto…

Reika: para empezar vamos a ocultarselo, y se lo explicamos detenidamente

Emi: entiendo, y entonces después que salgan estos dos no?

Reika: exacto

Emi: chicos, ahora vendra una amiga y queremos k os escondais hasta que le explikemos que estays aquí ok

Gaara: esta bien

Itachi: ok

(al momento sse olle el timbre de la puerta)

una voz de chica: reikaaaaaa chaaaaaaaaaaaaan habiamos kedado para salir! Abreme rapido, que se k estas ahí.

Emi: que impaciente…

Reika: rapido, subid a mi cuarto y que uno se esconda en el armario y otro bajo la cama

Itachi: ù.u bueno..

Gaara: …

( gaara e itachi desparecieron rapidamente al estilo ninja y entonces reika abrio la puerta)

reika: kitsune chan! ¡que alegria verte! Por favor pasa pasa!

Kitsune:….alegria? estas rara reika….

Reika: ¿eh? Yo?

Kitsune oyamaneko era una chica muy guapa de largo pelo rizado y castaño, sus ojos eran marrones claro tirando a dorados y era de mediana estatura, aquel dia vestia un peto vaquero , una camiseta de rallas rojas y blancas y unas botas negras.

Kitsune: ¿estas con alguien?

Reika: si, estoy con emi, le han dejado quedarse a dormir

Kitsune: que bien ¿Dónde esta?

Reika: esta en la cocina, pasa pasa, enseguida me preparo. (reika(solo reika) aun estaba en pijama)

Kitsune paso a la cocina y alli encontro a emi, llevaba dos largas coletas rubias que le llegaban por un poco mas de la cintura y su habitual flequillo ladeado, vestia el uniforme del colegio (una faldita corta de palas azul y una camisa blanca de manga corta) pues no se habia podido cambiar de ropa.

Emi: hola! Que alegria verte! ¿Cómo estas?

Kitsune: muy bien contenta de que pronto nos dan las vacaciones del colegio

Emi: si…!que ganas!

Kitsune: ¿que estas haciendo?

Emi: pues…recogo el desayuno

Kitsune: cuantas tazas de te….¿ ha venido alguien mas?

Emi: no, no, solo que nos hemos despertado con hambre jeje

Kitsune: ya, ya veo..(estaba poco convencida)

Emi: kitsune chan, reika y yo tenemos que decirte algo, nos parece mal ocultartelo porque eres nuestra amiga, pero esque es muy fuerte y te lo queremos decir con calma.

Kitsune: O.o se ha muerto alguien?

Emi: no..n.n'

Kitsune: as matado a alguien emi chan?

Emi: o.o no!

Kitsune: te as quedado embarazada?

Emi: noooooooooo! o/o, jo estas empezando a decir cosas que solo reika diria

Kitsune: es verdad gomenasae, sera el calor

Emi: sera eso..

(en ese momento baja reika por las escaleras vestida con una falda negra con cadenas, una camiseta un poco escotada tambien negra y unos zapatos rojos, llevaba el pelo suelto que le llegaba por el hombro y le caia tapandole un ojo)

emi: reika chan, tenemos que contarle eso a kitsune

reika: si…anda ponte comoda kit

kitsune: ¡ no me llames kit!

Reika: vale…..kit

Kitsune: (echando humo por la nariz)

Emi: bueno bueno sientate kitsune chan ( emi la agarra del brazo y la sienta en el sofa del salon)

Kitsune: aver, que me teneis que contar…seguro que no es nada sorprendente

Reika: pues si

(en ese momento se escucha un ruido en el piso de arriba)

reika: mierda! Ya han tirado algo!

Kitsune(con cara de pez) ¿que? ¿Cómo? ¿Quién?

Emi: sube arriba kitsune chan, yo te acompaño y veras de lo que se trata.

Reika, emi y kitsune subieron al piso de arriba y emi y reika condujeron a kitsune hasta la puerta de la habitación de reika.

Kitsune: ¿y bien?

Emi: abre la puerta kitsune chan

Kitsune: bueno…pero no se porque tanto misterio.

Kitsune abrio la puerta de la habitación de reika y vio a gaara tirado en el suelo y encima suya un monton de ropa de chica.

(gaara se levanta mirando muy serio a las tres chicas)

gaara: reika tienes el armario muy desordenado…

emi: gaara kun…

kitsune: gaara… o.o(con ojos como platos)

reika: si….y itachi esta debajo de la cama

(en ese momento sale de debajo de la cama)

kitsune: (abre aun mas los ojos) itachi…

emi: si…

kitsune: gaara e itachi…

emi: kitsune chan! ¿estas bien?

(de repente la cara de kitsune se puso amarilla)

emi: kitsune chan!

En ese momento kitsune callo al suelo y sono algo parecido como si cayera un pedrusco.

Emi: ¡oh no! ¿que hemos hecho! ¡hemos matado a kitsune chan!

Itachi: solo esta desmayada

Reika: igual no se lo deberiamos haber dicho…

(gaara coge a kitsune y la tumba en la cama de reika)

gaara: ¿todas las demas chicas de aquí son tan exageradas?

Reika: nah…solo kit.

Autora: Bueno aquí acaba el 4º capitulo de este fic! Esque se estaba haciendo muy largo XD, espero que os haya gustado.

Y quiero decir tambien que este fic va dedicado a todas mis amigas (mi personaje es emi)

Manden reviews please, si kereis podeis darme ideas ¡!

Hasta la proxima. A si! Y próximamente apareceran mas personajes de naruto!

DEJAD REVIEWS PLEASE


	4. Chapter 4

2 mundos capitulo 4!

Holaaa , este es el capitulo 4, espero que os guste jeje.

Habia aparecido un nuevo personaje, kitsune, amiga de emi y reika, y al ver a gaara e itachi se habia desmayado.

Emi: voy a bajar a por un poco de agua

Itachi: no creo que haga falta se esta despertando mira.

Reika: kit! Querida kit!

Emi (con cara de apunto de llorar) kitsune chan! Cre..creia que .. que te ibas a morir T-T

Itachi: que exagerada.

Emi: snif bueno, mira te presento a itachi y gaara

Itachi: encantado

Gaara: ….(la mira serio) hola

Reika: ¿ a que estan buenos kit?

Emi: reika chan!

(gaara e itachi se sonrojan)

kitsune: que no me llames kit! Ò.ó

reika: entonces te llamare k… si…k es mas corto y suenta bien

kitsune: T-T

mientras reika no paraba de llamar "k" a kitsune, se escucho un fuerte ruido en la calle, reika y emi sobresaltadas se pusierona mirar por la ventana.

No se veia nada, asi que no le dieron importancia pero….

EN UNA CALLE CERCANA A LA CASA DE REIKA

Hatake kakashi no parecia darse cuenta de que ya no estaba en una mision hacia el pais del sonido, y luchaba contra un ninja del sonido enmascarado y vestido de blanco que parecia ser muy habilidoso.

Kakashi: no tienes salida, devuelve el pergamino

Ninja: jajajaja hatake kakashi…crees que conmigo tu sharingan funcionara?

El ninja del sonido llevaba al a espalda un pergamino muy grande y kakashi se lo intentaba arrebatar con sus tecnicas, pero al parecer el ninja era muy fuerte, a los 5 minutos se dieron cuenta de que no estaban en su mundo y pararon de luchar.

Kakashi: esto…esto…no es konoha no? Tu, que es esto ¿la aldea del sonido?

El ninja sin contestar se escapo, pero entonces eso no le preocupaba a kakashi, kakashi pensaba que ya tendria oportunidad de atraparlo en otro momento.

En ese momento paso una chica que miro asustada a kakshi.

Kakashi: hey wapa!

La chica se puso a correr y desaparecio doblando la esquina hacia otra calle.

Obviamente los restos de la pela llamaban mucho la atención a la gente que pasaba, y mas las pintas de kakashi.

EN CASA DE REIKA

Kitsune: estais muy guapos, asi pasareis desapercibidos por la calle

Reika: seh (mirandolos de arriba abajo con cara de salida)

Itachi se habia puesto unos vaqueros negros y una camiseta negra de manga corta y gaara vestia unos pantalones negros y una camiseta roja oscura de tirantes.

Emi: yo…si no os importa voy a ir a mi casa a cambiarme de ropa.

Reika: claro, no importa, nos reuniremos en la plaza central a las 12 y media

Emi: ok

Emi salio de casa de reika.

Mientras iba a su casa se encontro a…..(ya os lo imaginais no?)

Emi: O.o

Kakashi: que rubia mas mona..

Emi: kakashi! Tu…tu …tu tambien?

Kakashi: ¿Cómo? ¿Conoces mi nombre? (con tono de despreocupación) tu debes ser una de mis fans, una valiente y sexy ninja del sonido

Emi: ¡!¿que! o/o no, no yo no soy ninja…

Kakashi: oye wapa eso es la villa oculta del sonido verdad? (sonriendole)

Emi: o/o no..no esto es…, ven te lo explicare

Emi llevo a su casa a kakashi aprovechando que sus padres estaban visitando a su hermano que estaba en un internado por ser un delincuente juvenil.

Kakashi y emi entraron en la casa, como el padre de emi era arqueologo la casa estaba llena de antigüedades, la decoración era muy elegante y la casa era grande.

Emi le pidio a kakashi que esperara en el salon e intentara no tocar nada y subio a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa.

A los 10 minutos bajo vestida con un vestido de color azul cielo de tirantes que le llegaba por la rodilla y se habia soltado el pelo, estaba muy wapa.

Kakashi: que wapa estas

Emi: o/o gracias kakashi san.

Kakashi:

Emi: kakashi san te tengo que explicar una cosa.

Emi le esplico a kakashi todo lo que habia pasado hasta ahora y le mostro un comic de naruto.

Kakashi al iwal que gaara e itachi se flipo con el comic.

Kakashi: dios! Que mal que salgo en esta foto!

Emi: n.n'' esto…kakashi san, no crees que no puedes ir asi por la calle? Llamas mucho la atención.

Kakashi: es verdad, ademas tengo que atrapar a ese ninja, y no quiero que me reconozca.

Emi: empieza por quitarte la mascara.

Kakashi: no! No la mascara no!

Emi: ù.u (pensando) que paciencia.

Kakashi: bueno…iwal me la kito.. si…..(imaginad)

Emi: no! No te la quites!

Kakashi: vale

Emi le dejo ropa de su padre, que como kakashi era tan alto le valia toda.

casi trajes serios oscuros (tipo men in black XD) toda la ropa del padre de emi era ropa elegante y

emi consiguió que kakashi se quitara la mascara y se pusiera unas gafas de sol oscuras, al final resulto que kakashi era wapisimo, la verdad es que emi no entendia porque se ocultaba la cara.

Salieron de la casa de emi imaginad las pintas de kakashi: (traje muy elegante con corbata oscuro, gafas de sol oscuras y un comic de naruto en la mano) kakashi no paraba de leer naruto XD

Cuando emi y kakashi llegaron a la plaza central a la hora acordada reika y los demas la estaban esperando alli.

Reika ( a lo lejos) : emi chan!

Emi saludo a todos desde lejos con la mano.

Reika: hey k, no te parece que ese que esta detras de emi es su padre?

Kitsune : --' ahora que lo dices….

Reika(gritando) emi, detrás tuya! Tu viejo!.

Emi: (Asustada) miraba hacia todos los lados.

Gaara: es hatake kakashi

Reika y k, quiero decir kitsune se quedaron de piedra.

Cuando todos se reunieron :

Kakasi: que chicas tan wapas y sexys.

Reika: hola

Kakashi: que buena que estas

Reika: tu tambien estas muy bueno.

Todos (gota)

Al final todos decidieron ir al cine a ver una peli de miedo.

Por el camino:

Un niño: mama mama! Mira! Esos son de la serie de naruto!

La madre: hijo mio vamos…no tengo tiempo para tonterias

Niño: pero es verdad mira mama ese kakashi sensei y esos gaara y itachi

Madre: hijo mio al final esas series que ves te afectan al cerebro.

(el niño corre hacia el grupo de gaara kakashi e itachi)

niño: un autografo un autografo

aparece reika ante el niño )

reika: niño, si kieres un autografo tienes que darme 20 euros

reika asusto al niño con su cara de psicopata del dinero y el niño se fue corriendo.

Al llegar a la puerta del cine para desgracia de las chicas se encontraron con sus peores enemigas del colegio, que miraban a los chicos con envidia.

Kitsune: mirad, ahí estan anne y kin

Kien era una chica con el pelo muy rizado, casi al estilo afro y morena con ojos oscuros, llevaba un vestido muy corto de rallas rojas y verdes e iba muy maquillada. Estaba estremadamente delgada y sus dientes eran muy largos, sobretodo sus paletas.

Anne era una chica con el pelo lacio castaño claro y de ojos marrones, estaba ligeramente gorda y llevaba una minifalda vaquera que le marcaba bastante sus quilos de mas y una camiseta rosa.

Emi: oh no, que mala suerte

Reika: mierda, ya estan las cabronas esas

Gaara: ….

Itachi: ¿Quiénes son?

Kakashi: son feas pero tienen su puntito

Kitsune: ¬¬

Kakashi: vale me callo

De repente kin y anne se acercan al grupo.

Kin: hola amigas!

Anne: ¿Cómo va el fin de semana?

Las tres chicas se quedaron k.o.

Emi: O.o ho..hola

Kitsune: ¬¬ queriais algo?

Reika: largaros….

Anne: vamos no seais asi , solo venimos a saludaros ¿Por qué soys tan bordes?

Kin: emi chan no es borde a que no emi chan? (coge a emi del brazo y después la coge anne del otro)

Anne: ¿Por qué no nos presentas a tus amigos emi chan?

Emi: (O.o) pu…pues…yo…

Kin: ¡no seas timida! ¿sabes? Tu siempre nos caiste bien…

Anne: es cierto, ¿recuerdas cuando eras la mejor amiga de kin?

Emi habia sido durante mucho tiempo la mejor amiga de kin, habia sido un periodo de su vida muy feliz hasta que kin un dia decidio separarse de emi para irse con otra chica, y lo hizo de forma muy repentina y fria, como si no hubiese valido para nada la amistad que ellas habian tenido durante todos esos años. Emi lo paso muy mal, como era muy sensible las cosas le afectaban mas que a los demas.

Emi: por favor…yo (emi estaba a punto de llorar cuando recordo eso)

kitsune: soltadla, dejadla en paz, no veis que lo esta pasando mal?

Anne: ai, lo siento mucho emi chan

Kin: si, yo tambien

Emi: no…no pasa nada

En ese momento reika enfadada cogio de la mano a emi y le dio un tiron para que se separara de esas dos chicas.

Reika: estos son gaara, itachi y kakashi ahora dejad en paz a emi.

Kin: u jajaja vale, encantadas nosostras somos kin y anne

Anne: si, mucho gusto.

Kin y anne apartaron a las 3 chicas y se colocaron al lado de gaara, itachi y kakashi y durante la media hora que tuvieron que esperar para coger una entrada estuvieron de lo mas cariñosas y agradables con estos, hasta tal punto de que a los 3 chicos comenzaron a caerles bien.

Kin: gaara kun! que pelo mas bonito tienes

Gaara: o/o

Kin: me encanta que seas tan reservado

Gaara: si bueno… -/-

Gaara estaba muy sonrojado debido a todas las cosas que le estaba diciendo kin, no paraba de echarle piropos.

Reika, kitsune y emi estaban delante de ellos pero mas alejadas

Kitsune: seran….¿pero habeis visto lo que estan haciendo?

Reika: claro como el agua…!se estan intentando ligar a los chicos! Miralas miralas

Anne estaba abrazada a itachi muy simpatica.

Emi: ¬¬ maldita kin, ¡que no se acerque a gaara tanto!

Reika: uiii a ti te gusta gaara!

Emi: no es cierto! o/o

Kitsune: siiii si que te gusta!

Emi: n..no u/u

Reika: claro que si, desde que pasasteis esa noche juntos

Kitsune: O.O ¿Cómo?

Emi: o/O No lo digas asi, suena mal!

Reika: bueno….. solo os quedasteis dormidos en el jardin….

Kitsune: - k monooos!

Reika: verdad?

Emi: bueno ya vale…es verdad que me gusta un poco…

Kitsune: pues no dejes que kin te lo quite

Emi: esque yo….. u/u

Al final les llego el turno para comprar las entradas y entraron en la sala 2 para ver "la profecia", kin y anne se acoplaron al grupo y se sentaron entre los chicos.

EN MEDIO DE LA PELICULA

Emi(que estaba al lado izquierdo de gaara) gaara kun

Gaara: si?

Emi: yo…esto…¿te cae bien kin?

Gaara: si bueno, es simpatica.

Emi: ahm…ok u.u

Gaara: te pasa algo?

Emi: no no

En la oscuridad no se veia muy bien pero gaara notaba que emi estaba triste.

Gaara: ¿te gusta la película?

Emi: …si y a ti gaara kun?

Gaara: si…no esta mal

Reika estaba al lado derecho de itachi.

Reika: ¿Cómo te pueden caer bien esas p….?

Itachi: bueno…son agradables.

Reika: seh, son MUY AGRADABLES (tono sarcastico)

Medio cine se quedo mirando a reika.

Reika: QUE (cabreada y mirando a los espectadores del cine)

(itachi le tapa la boca)

itachi: ¿sabes? Me gusto mucho como defendiste a tu amiga antes.

(le suelta)

reika: ¿Cómo no la voy a defender? Es mi mejor amiga, la tengo que proteger.

Itachi: eres una chica fuerte, eso me gusta.

Reika: gracias.

Itachi: ¿ te da miedo la película?

Reika: nah…..digo, bueno la verdad es que si…

Itachi: no te preocupes yo estoy aquí contigo.

Reika se abraza a itachi aprovechandose de la ocasión.

Reika: gracias itachi kun (intentando parecer dulce) contigo me siento mas segura.

Itachi:

Kin: hey anne, ¿ a ti no te gustaba el moreno?

Anne: si, esta muy bueno.

Kin: pues mira (señala a reika que estaba abrazada a itachi)

Anne ò.ó sera zorra!

En ese momento anne se abraza tambien a itachi

Anne: itachi kun, yo…tambien tengo miedo ¿puedo abrazarme a ti?

Itachi: claro claro aquí estoy yo para protejeros a todas

Reika: ò.ó (le dice por lo bajo a anne) seras zorra, puta y warra

Anne: no tengas tantos celos reika chan… (tambien lo dice por lo bajo)

Entre que reika y anne se peleaban por itachi, kin no paraba de acercarse a gaara y emi estaba deprimida.

Los unicos que se enteraban de la peli eran kitsune y kakashi.

Película: demian, mirame demian! Lo hago por ti cariño! (en ese momento la niñera se ahora y el niño pone cara de malo)

Kakashi: XDD esta película tiene gracia.

Kitsune: ¿Cómo va a tener gracia? La niñera se a muerto!

Kakashi: si, pero no me digas que no ha tenido gracia

Kitsune: claro que no, que rarito eres

Kakashi: ¿yo? Que va

En ese momento kakashi se pone a tirarle palomitas a un chico flaquisimo y con gafas( vamos con una pinta de empollon impresionante).

Kakashi: XDD

(el empollon se da la vuelta)

empollon: qui…quien ha sido!

Kakashi se agacha para que no lo vea en la butaca y..

Kakashi (con voz demoniaca) demian, ha sido demian

Empollon: aaaaah! Quien ha dicho eso?

Kakashi: XD

Kitsune: ¬¬ (pensando) peor que un crio de 5 años…

Kakashi no paraba de molestar al empollon.

Kitsune: kakashi dejale ya hombre, que te estoy perdiendo el respeto y todo!

Kakashi XDDD , has visto que cara a puesto ese empollon?

Kitsune: ¬¬

Kakashi: XDD casi se le revientan los granos del susto

Al final acabo la película (como es logico) y todos salieron del cine

A LA SALIDA

Un ninja vestido de blanco estaba causando estragos en el cine y ya habia atacado a unos cuantos acomodadores, parecia que buscaba algo.

Kakashi: mierda, el ninja del sonido!

Era hora de pelear….

FIN del cap. 4

PD: los subo tan rapido porque ya estaban hechos n.n', en el siguiente iwal aplico la idea graciaaaaas.


	5. Chapter 5

2 MUNDOS CAP.5

cap. Anterior: kakashi, kitsune, emi, reika, gaara, itachi, kin y anne salian del cine cuando vieron al ninja blanco del sonido k estaba dispuesto a atacarles.

EN LA SALIDA DEL CINE

La gente observaba aterrorizada como aquel ninja habia matado a 7 acomodadores y ahora se disponia a atacar a un grupo de personas.

Kakashi: ¿otra vez tu? ¿que quieres?

Ninja blanco: kakashi maldito, tu lo sabes, a este pergamino le falta la mitad!.

Kakashi: ù.u

Ninja: ¿tu sabias que esta en este mundo verdad?

Kakashi: claro…pretendia ir a por el por mi cuenta.

Ninja: jajajaja lastima que no vayas a tener tiempo, porque vas a morir aquí y ahora.

Kakashi: ¡ja! Eso ya lo veremos.

(kakashi saca su sharingan y el ninja saca una especie de katana muy grande que llevaba a la espalda)

itachi: este tio…. Me pone de los nervios, ahora que ibamos a cenar…

gaara: acabemos cuanto antes.

Kakashi: vale, si quereis ayudarme por mi ok, pero luego no pretendais cobrar la mision eh?

Gaara: vale vale…

Ninja: estos son…gaara del desierto.. verdad? Y tu eres itachi uchiha

Gaara: si

Ninja: bueno no creo que podais vencerme ni los 3 juntos si os importan algo estas chicas de aquí.

( con una velocidad impresionante el ninja se habia colocado detrás de reika con un kunai en la mano)

reika: ¿QUE? Oye a mi no me metas en esto!

Ninja: tu calla

Itachi kakashi y gaara se pusieron muy serios.

Itachi: sueltala

(gaara le quito el tapon a su tinaja e itachi activo su sharingan)

ninja( sonrie maliciosamente) no olvideis que la puedo matar cuando yo quiera…

kakashi: no te dejaremos…te dare el pergamino que te falta si quieres…

reika: ¿para que son esos pergaminos señor ninja secuestrador?

Ninja: ù.u sirven para ejecutar una tecnica con la que abrir una puerta entre este mundo y mi mundo.

Gaara: entonces todo esto…la puerta ya esta abierta verdad? Y si no me equivoco se abrio desde el mundo de los ninjas.

Kakashi: y si ya esta abierta, para que quieres la otra mitad del pergamino?

Ninja: en ella se encuentra la clave para que esa puerta siga abierta por siempre….asi el señor orochimaru podra transladar su base aquí y operar en secreto desde aquí. Jajaja, el señor ororchimaru tambien pretende que en este mundo solo vivan sus esbirros.

Reika: ¿QUE? No es posible… ¿orochimaru sabia la existencia de este mundo?

Ninja: claro…¿lo dudabas?

Itachi: ….(pensando) las cosas se estan poniendo muy mal, a este paso orochimaru se apoderara tambien de akatsuki y encima le hara daño a reika chan…

Ninja: ahora dadme esa otra mitad ¡ya!

Kakashi: no la tengo aquí...

Gaara: un momento, ¿Dónde estan kitsune y emi?

Itachi: es verdad, no estan…

Kakashi: hey tu, ¿Dónde estan las otras chicas?

Ninja: las otras? No lo se, no me preguntas a mi, la verdad que yo no he visto mas que a estas tres (señala a kin y anne (que estaban en una esquina aterrorizadas) y a reika)

Gaara: o.o dios…

Itachi: ¿y si les ha pasado algo?

Ninja: no es momento para pensar en otra cosa, yo que vosotros me daria prisa en entregarme el pergamino(clava un poco el kunai en el cuello de reika , haciendole sangrar un poco)

Reika: aaaah, para!

Itachi: ¡para yaaaaaaaaa! (saca rapidamente un kunai y se lo lanza a su cabeza)

(el ninja lo repele rapidamente)

ninja: barrera de sonido!

(el kunai sale despedido por los aires gracias a una barrera que emite un enorme chirrido cuando algo o alguien la toca)

ninja: uchiha, pensaba que eras mas inteligente…

en ese momento aparecen dos chicas vestidas con una tunica blanca ninja detrás del ninja blanco del sonido.

Emi: keijiro! Suelta a esa chica!

(el ninja blanco se llamaba keijiro)

keijiro: ¿uhm?

Kitsune: rapido, al no ser que quieras que orochimaru sama se entere de que no cumples sus ordenes, el nos ha dicho que te relevemos en la mision.

Kijiro: ¿Cómo? ¿Quiénes soys vosotras?

emi: subordinadas directas de ororchimaru sama

TODOS: O.O

Kakashi: vosotras….

Kitsune: en efecto, somos espias, ¿que pensabas? ¿que orochimaru sama no tenia subordinados tambien en este mundo?

Itachi, gaara y kakashi parecian decepcionados.

Keijiro: jajaja ¿vosostras subordinadas de orochimaru? No me hagais reir

Emi: ¿quieres que lo te lo demostremos?

Keijiro: ja! Enseñadme vuestro sellos maldito!

(emi y kitsune mostraron el sello maldito a todos)

kitsune: y ahora sueltala y danos ese pergamino…

keijiro:….. (suelta a reika)

emi: muy bien ahora danos esa mitad del pergamino

keijiro: si por casualidad soys unas farsantes no dudeis que orochimaru sama os matara.

Kitsune: al que te matara es a ti si no cumples sus ordenes.

(keijiro le entrega el pergamino a kitsune)

kitsune: muy bien, ya puedes irte…

keijiro se fue

emi: kitsune chan, esperemos un poco mas, puede que todavía no se haya ido (le susurra a kitsune)

(kitsune le hace un sello de aprobación)

emi: bien, y ahora tu kakashi (le mira) dinos donde esta la otra mitad del pergamino.

Kakashi: no puedo creerlo! ….!ja! nunca os lo entregare (le lanza un kunai a emi que se dirije a la cabeza)

(emi se agacha rapidamente, pero por poco le da)

emi: estupido! T.T

kakashi: o.o ¿eres subordinada de orochimaru y no sabes esquivar un simple kunai?

Kitsune: tu no te enteras verdad? Apuesto a que los demas ya se han percatado…

Itachi: por supuesto…vosotras nunca podriais hacernos esto… sobre todo tu emi chan.

Emi (sonrie) bien, creo que ya podemos dejar de actuar.

(kitsune le entrega la mitad del pergamino a kakashi)

kakashi: O.O…!no sabeis lo que os lo agradezco! -…perdona emi chan!

¡hokage sama llevaba siglos buscando este pergamino!

Emi: me alegro de que hayamos podido ser utiles

Kakashi: pero todavía no comprendo como habeis adivinado el nombre del ninja…

Emi: lo ponia en su tunica.

Kakashi: --'..y como os habeis enterado de lo de los pergaminos si no estabais?

Kitsune: aprovechamos que el ninja sentia la presencia de mucha gente y nos escondimos cerca de la multitud, asi que escuchamos todo.

Kakashi: ¿sabeis? Valeis para ninjas…

Emi: ¿en serio -?

Kakashi: si

Kitsune: gracias

Reika: ¿y porque no me avisasteis a mi tambien para engañar al ninja? ò.ó

Emi: reika chan, si que te avisamos pero no nos contestabas…

Reika: a si es verdad, que estaba mirando a itachi jeje n.n''

Kitsune: ¬¬''

Itachi: osea que te distraigo eh reika chan?

Reika: (intentando parecer dulce) si…esque tu itachi kun…eres muy wapo…

Kitsune: vamos a cenar

Todos: valee

DE CAMINO A UN BURGER

Emi: -- estoy cansada

Kitsune: como diria akane "me duelen los pieeees"

Reika: XD

Emi: gaara kun…yo….esto (no sabia que decir para hablar con gaara)

Gaara: si?

Emi: no….no crees que hace un buen dia?

Gaara: --'' demasiado sol para mi gusto

Emi: -/-

Reika: pues a mi me parece cojonudo

Itachi: seh…

Reika: ¿de verdad? - (mirando a itachi)

Itachi: si.. claro

Emi: reika chan….

Reika: si?

Emi: ¿puedes venir un momento?

Reika: claro

(reika se acerca a emi y se apartan un poco del grupo para poder hablar)

emi: yo…yo….

Reika: vamos no tengo todo el dia

Emi: ¬¬ vale, pues que no se que hacer para hablar con gaara..

Reika: hum…… no se

Emi: esque desde que conocia a esa pu… persona.. (se refiere a kin) como que no es el mismo..--

Reika: si solo lo conoces de un dia….seguramente es timido, ya sabes como es en el manga…

Emi: vale…¿pero que le digo?

Reika: habla de el de musica heavy

Emi: ¿ tu crees?

Reika: claro, el heavy une

(emi se acerca otra vez a gaara)

emi: gaara kun ¿te gusta el heavy?

Gaara: ¿que es eso?

(reika lo escucha)

reika: QUE? QUE NO SABES QUE ES EL HEAVY?

Gaara: --'' pues no

Reika: T-T

Emi:……….. ¿y el futbol?¿tu crees que ganaremos los mundiales?

Gaara: ……… ¿que es futbol?

Emi: -- juuu….y te gusta el chocolate?

Gaara: no, es dulce

Emi: y las patatas fritas?

Gaara: bueno…. No estan mal

Emi: - a mi tambien me gustan las patatas fritas

Gaara: a que bien

(emi se vuelve a acercar a reika)

emi: reika, no funciona

reika: esque es el tio mas soso que he visto, ¿Cómo no le gusta el heavy! Ò.ó

(Itachi se acerca a gaara)

itachi: ¿que tal? ¿de que estabais hablando?

Gaara: de patatas fritas --

Itachi: dios….si esque si seguis asi no vais a llegar a nada

Gaara: O.o ¿a que te refieres?

-----reika hablando con emi-----

reika: ¿pues a que va a ser? Esta claro que le gustas

emi: de verdad?

----itachi hablando con gaara----

itachi: pues claro tio, le gustas, si se nota un monton

gaara: que va….ademas ahora no tengo tiempo para pensar en el amor.

Itachi: venga ya…

----reika hablando con emi----

emi: u.u aiii tengo unas ganas de enamorarme….

Reika: pues a por el, seguro que te dice que si

-----------itachi hablando con gaara--------

itachi: ya veras como te dice algo…pero tu hazte el duro, eso les gusta mas a todas las chicas

gaara: --'' si tu lo dices ok

-------reika hablando con emi--------

reika: vamos, acercate a el y dile algo

emi; ¿el que?

Reika: preguntale que que cosas le interesan, seguro que se suelta mas y te hablara, si no te dice nada, es que no tienes nada que hacer bonita.

Emi: u.u ok

-------------itachi hablando con gaara---------

itachi: tu hablale lo menos posible, asi ella se interesara mas y mas…a las chicas les gustan los hombres misteriosos

gaara: --''' esta bien….

Itachi: hablale lo justo, ya veras como te busca …….¿porque a ti te gusta no?

Gaara: …. ù/u ( se sonroja)

Itachi: te as sonrojado ¡!

Gaara: que va!

Itachi: vamos admitelo

Gaara: bah, dejame

Itachi: venga… ¬¬

Gaara: que no…

Itachi: vamos….

Gaara: si digo que si te callaras?

Itachi: seh

Gaara: ù/u pues si, ala contento?

Itachi : si

Gaara: ù.u

Itachi: mira, se esta acercando….

Emi: hola gaara kun, itachi kun

Itachi: hey

Gaara: ù.u hola

Emi: yo….. yo…..¿quecosasteinteresan? (lo dice muy rapido)

Gaara: ¿eh?

Emi: yo…. (se pone roja como un tomate)

Gaara: emi…¿estas bien? (le toca la frente suavemente) ¿tienes fiebre?

Emi:…..

Gaara: ¿emi?

Emi:……..

Gaara: e..estas bien? O.O

(de repente emi echa a correr y se situa a 5 metros de gaara)

gaara(mira a itachi) ¿tu lo ves normal?

Itachi (negando con la cabeza)

Reika:….¿Que te a pasado emi chan?

Emi: yo…yo…yo…. Esque no sabia que decir…me quede sin voz x-x

Reika: no puedes estar asi! ù.u

Emi: ya…-balbuceo

Reika: trankilizate y vuelve

Emi: no!

Reika: vale haz lo que quieras…

Gaara: ¿que ha dicho?

Itachi: creo que ha dicho que que tienes en la cabeza

Gaara: ¿tengo algo? O.o'

Itachi: no se no se, ¿aver? Date la vuela

(gaara se da la vuelta)

itachi: no, no tienes nada...

kitsuen: ya hemos llegado

entonces todos entraron en un burger y pidieron algo

EN LA MESA

Kakshi se dedicaba a tirar patatas al pelo de emi porque se aburria

Emi: ¡kakashi-san!

Kakashi: XDDDD

(otra patata se estrello en el pelo de emi)

emi: ¡ parate ya!

Kakashi: que risas….!

(en ese momento pasaron dos chicas que estaban buenas y la mirada de kakashi se desvio lanzandole la patata a reika sin querer)

reika: ¡jodido capullo! ( reika le asesto un puñetazo en toda la cara dejandole esta ligeramente hundida XD)

kakshi: T.T

emi: ui, kakashi san ¿estas bien? ( emi se acerca preocupada para mirar mejor el golpe)

kakashi: jeje sip (le lanza otra patata k esta vez le da en la cara)

emi: ¬¬''

itachi: bueno…¿que vamos ha hacer con orochimaru? Yo no estoy dispuesto a que orochimaru sea mas poderoso que akatsuki….

Kakashideja de tirar patatas a emi) tenemos que informar de esto inmediatamente a tsunade sama,.

Gaara: no podemos dejar que orochimaru se adueñe de este mundo…después de todo eso le daria un gran poder para destruir el nuestro

Kakashi: cierto….¿pero como vamos a saber donde esta la puerta abierta?

Reika: itachi y gaara aparecieron en el baño de las chicas de mi instituto

Emi: pero kakashi aparecio en una calle cercana a tu casa reika chan, esta claro que la puerta no esta en un sitio fijo…

Itachi: es verdad… ¿entonces como hacemos?

Kitsune: simplemente invocad la puerta en el stio que deseeis,ya teneis los pergaminos ¿no?

Kakashi: ¿y si en vez de abrir una y cerrar la otra abrimos dos? Ororchimaru tendria via libre para pasar si quiere, porque el si sabe donde esta la puerta…

Kitsune:……y si esperamos a que aparezca de nuevo? Ya sabemos 2 sitios en los que aparece…

Reika: ju ju ju ojala venga sasuke con cara de salida

Kitsune: ¬¬

Itachi: el mezquino de mi hermanito….solo causa problemas…

Kakashi: ju…pues el esta dispuesto a vengarse de ti…cuando te atrapemos tendra la ocasión

Itachi: ja! Como si konoha pudiera atraparme…

Kakshi: después de solucionar el asunto de orochimaru no dudes en que lo haremos, esto es solo una tregua para lograr un mismo objetivo

Itachi: lo se…. Pero no creais que vais a poder ahora cuando no habeis podido durante mucho tiempo

Reika: bueno basta….lo primero es lo primero

FIN DEL 5 CAP DE 2 MUNDOS

Autora: espero que os haya gustado! Por favor mandar reviews ¡!

PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEE


	6. Chapter 6

2 MUNDOS CAP 6

en el cap anterior: kakashi, itachi, gaara, kitsune, emi y reika estaban sentados en una mesa de un burger discutiendo sobre el asunto "ororchimaru".

EN LA MESA

Reika: no discutais no es el momento

Kitsune: cierto, tenemos que decidir que hacer con la puerta

Kakashi: pues creo que no nos queda otra alternativa que esperar haber si vuelve a aparecer en alguno de esos lugares

Itachi: esta bien

Gaara: ok

Kakashi: haremos turnos y a quien le toque se quedara todo el dia alerta por si aparece la puerta

Kitsune: esta bien

Emi: ¿ tambien tendremos que quedarnos a dormir?

Kakashi: por supuesto

Emi: yo no se como hare para evitar a mis padres… --

Kakashi: pues inventate algo o haz lo que quieras pero esto es un asunto que nos concierne a todos.

Emi: si, claro… (baja un poco la mirada)

Kakashi: bien pues mirad, se me ha ocurrido que podemos hacer la guardia por parejas para que no estemos solos y haya menos riesgo, cada una de las chicas ira con uno de nosotros, que al ser ninjas podemos protejerlas ¿ok? (Dice mirando a todos)

Emi: que atento kakashi-san

Reika:

Kitsune: que monooooo -

Itachi y gaara: ¬¬''' a nosotros tambien se nos habria ocurrido

De repente las tres chicas pusieron maxima atención a kakashi y le dedicaron su mejor sonrisa.

Kakashi: (feliz)

(kitsune coje una servilleta que habia encima de la mesa y saca un boligrafo de su bolso)

kitsune: kakashi-san dime como distribuirias las parejas , asi las apunto aquí

kakashi: pues……veamos (dedica otra mirada a todos los presentes)

emi pensando que me toque con gaara que me toque con gaara

gaarapensando espero que no me toque con emi…no sabria como actuar…

kakashi: emi con gaara

emipensando ay que bien,(mira a gaara), pero ahora que lo pienso no se si es muy buena idea…, me voy a morir de vergüenza

gaarapensando dios….bueno quizas no sea tan malo, después de todo me gusta y no se si voy a poder estar mucho tiempo mas con ella.

Kakashi: vale…los siguientes reika e itachi

(reika se levanto de la silla)

reika: biiiiiiiiiiiiiiennnnn ¡alza un puño en señal de triunfo)

itachi O.O

reika (Intentando parecer inocente) pa…parece que el destino ha querido que estemos juntos n/n

itachi: ''' si…

todos (gota)

kakashi: y por ultimo tu y yo (señala a kitsune y a el mismo)

kitsune: esta bien

kakashi: bien pues empezaremos esta misma noche ¿alguna pareja voluntaria?

Emi: pues…no se yo creo que hoy no voy a poder por mis padres…

Kitsune: a mi me da igual

Reika: YO YO YO YO QUIERO

Kakashi: vale pues tu e itachi los primeros

Itachi: esta bien

Kakashi: vosotros montareis guardia en el baño de las chicas y ahora la segunda pareja….

Kitsune: tendremos que ser nosotro, emi-chan no puede…

Kakashi: vale y tu como haras?

Kitsune: se supone que estoy pasando las vacaciones con mi abuelita…ella no se suele enterar de mucho, asi que me fugare.

Kakashi: perfecto entoces nos reuniremos en la calle 22 a las 11, te parece bien?

Kitsune: si claro….

Emi: siento no poder hoy…--

Gaara: intenta poder mañana ¿vale?

Emi: claro, mañana seguro que podre ya me inventare algo

Gaara: esta bien

Reika: ¿y nosotros como quedamos itachi kun?

Itachi:…pues no se ¿a que hora puedes?

Reika: yo estoy sola en casa, a mi me da igual

Itachi: ¿quedamos tambien a las 11 en la puerta de tu instituto?

Reika: (con cara de buena e inocente) ¿po..podemos quedar un poco antes itachi kun? esque me da miedo ir sola hasta alli…

Itachi:… bueno, pues si quieres te recojo en tu casa a las 10

Reika: - perfecto

Itachi:

Kakashi: bien pues ya debe de ser la hora de irnos, tenemos que preparar todo…

Kitsune: si, son las 8 y media y tenemos que prepararnos(mirando el reloj)

Todos salieron del burger después de pagar la cuenta.

EN LA SALIDA

Emi: bueno…yo…sera mejor que me valla a mi casa , hasta mañana chicos

Gaara: espera emi….te acompaño, no es bueno ir sola

Emi: oh, no quiero molestar u/u

Gaara: no digas tonterias, te acompaño

Itachi y kakashi ( ponen la pose de tio guay que hace lee y gai sensei y miran a gaara)

Gaara: --'''

Kitsune: bueno m voy a mi casa que no esta muy lejos

Reika: si, yo tambien

( gaara y emi se van)

kakashi e itachi: ¿os acompañamos tambien? No queremos que solo gaara quede como un caballero

kitsune: yo no, de verdad mi casa esta muy cerca (señala una bocacalle) esta al final de esa calle

reika: yo quiero que itachi kun me acompañe

kakashi: de verdad no me importa acompañarte

kitsune:no, dejalo, no soy ninguna niña indefensa, puedo protegerme sola, ademas ¿que me puede pasar? solo tengo que ir hasta alli…(vuelve a señalar la bocacalle)

kakashi: bueno pues…si no puedo convencerte…

reika: pero kitsune chan! En esa esquina puede haber un violador y tu sin darte cuenta!

pensando que kakashi valla con ella y nos deje solos a itachi kun y a mi!

Kitsune: de eso nada, ademas yo se defenderme muy bien hace crujir un poco su puño derecho

Kakashi: vaya bueno, veo que tienes mucha confianza en ti misma

Kitsune: pues claro , nos vemos luego

(kitsune se va)

kakashi: bueno, te acompañare, no me fio de itachi autora: ¿se nota que queria fastidiar un pokillo XD?

Itachi: bueno.. cuantos mas mejor

Reika: si…jeje cuantos mas mejor pensando mierda ya nos quiere arruinar el momento romantico a itachi y a mi

Reika, itachi y kakashi emprendieron su marcha

POR EL CAMINO DE EMI Y GAARA

Emi: gaara kun muchas gracias por acompañarme mi casa esta un poco lejos

Gaara: de nada…

(silencio incomodo)

gaara: ¿que le vas a decir a tus padres?

Emi: pues…seguramente les dire que reika chan me ha invitado a dormir a su casa

Gaara: oh..esta bien

Emi: ¿ y tu gaara kun? donde pasaras la noche?

Gaara: pues no lo se, quizas vaya a vigilar los alrededores de la casa de reika

Emi: -- a….vale

Gaara: ¿por?

Emi: pues pues…bueno yo… a mi no me importaria que te quedases conmigo en mi casa….(baja la cabeza con timidez)

Gaara: …..pe..pero y tus padres?

Emi: no te preocupes…te puedo esconder……

Gaara: ohm….esta bien -/-

Emi: - de verdad? (se le ilumina la cara)

Gaara: (la mira inseguro)si

Emipensando que guapo se ve asi…bajo la tenue luz del anochecer u/u

(estaba comenzando a hacerse de noche) como el otro dia… u/u

emi: te lo agradezco gaara kun

gaara: no es nada…no tengo nada que hacer

emi y gaara siguieron su camino hasta que……

gaara y emi se encontraban ya cerca de la casa de esta, en un parque cuyas flores de color violeta se adaptaban perfectamente a la luz de la luna y se abrian aun mas hermosas que en el amanecer.

voz misteriosa: ¡emi chan! Tu por aki?

Una silueta oscura aparecio detrás de los chicos sobresaltandolos. Emi se giro para ver de quien se trataba

Emi: kuroi-kun!

El chico era rubio con ojos muy oscuros, era alto y fuerte, era muy guapo. Aquella noche vestia una camiseta azul con rallas blancas y unos vaqueros que le sentaban muy bien a su figura. En su mano derecha sujetaba una de aquellas flores violetas tan hermosas que habia en el parque. Definitivamente kuroi isozaki era el chico mas guapo del colegio de emi, y tambien el mas persuasivo.

Kuroi: buenas noches emi chan, te confundi con una de estas preciosas flores ( señala con la mano todo el parque)

Emi: o/o que cosas dices….

Kuroi (le entrega la flor a emi ) aquí tienes….bueno y que haces aquí?

Emi: pues yo…iba a mi casa…..u/u

Gaara: ejem…se nos hace un poco tarde emi…

Kuroi: y tu quien eres?

Emi: el el…el es un amigo, se llama sabaku no gaara

Kuroi: ¿estas saliendo con el?

Emi: O/O se sonroja completamente no…yo….

Kuroi: porque tu se acerca bastante a emi hasta quedar cara con cara tu podrias salir con gente mejor ;)

Emi: su rubor adquiere un tono mas fuerte

Gaara: ¿que estas diciendo? gaara comenzaba a enfadarse…

Emi: gaara kun emi miro a gaara con señal de preocupación

Gaara parecio comprender que no debia hacer nada….

gaara se dio la vuelta

emi: ……yo….bueno me alegro de haberte visto kuroi-kun pero nos tenemos que ir

kuroi: esta bien , acuerdate de venir pasado mañana al teatro…..es el ensayo general

gaara: ¿ensayo general?

Emi: a si…no os lo habia dicho jeje ' … voy a actuar en el teatro con kuroi kun

Kuroi: si….espero verte pronto

Emi: si claro

Gaara:…………

Kuroi: mirando a emi como miran los megaplayboys creo…..que todavia no nos sale lo suficientemente bien la escena del beso

Gaara: O.o ponia maxima atención en la conversación, aunque mantenia su postura de darles la espalda

Emi: avergonzada si bueno……esque n.n''

Kuroi: bueno no te entretengo mas se acerca a ella lentamente y le da un suave beso en la mejilla adios..

Emi: o/o a…a….a…adios

kuroi isozaki se perdio de vista por el camino contrario

emi: gaara kun?

gaara no menciono palabra mientras caminaron y emi empezó a preocuparse.

EN EL CAMINO DE REIKA, ITACHI Y KAKASHI

Reika: itachi kun…. que amable eres - si no fuera por ti seguramente ya me habrian violado

Kakashi: …a ti? XDDDDD

Reikamira cabreada a kakashi ¿ tienes alguna objeción hombre mono?

Kakashi: o.o hombre mono?

Itachi: reika chan…¿esa no es la chica de antes? ¿anne?

Reika mira a una eskina donde anne y un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules miraban a reika con desprecio es cierto es ella,…bah ¿y que?

((EN LA ESKINA))

anne: mira kira sube un poco el tono de voz para que la escuchara reika es Reika kamata, y va a su casa con 2 chicos….que vergüenza…¿que ira a hacer? le susurra algo a el chico

reika: maldita sea.. se pone a gritar aquí la unica puta eres tu zorra! camina hiacia ella con un puño en posición de atake TENIA TANTAS GANAS DE HACER ESTO! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA risa maligna

anne: O.o la mira asustada

kira: o.o

itachi: alaa.. pero si da miedo!

Kakashi: si, esta loca -

Reika: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA el puño le dio a anne de lleno en la cara aciendo k esta se hunda estilo anime y seguidamente le hizo lo mismo al chico que estaba al lado de anne KYAAAAAAAAAAA MORIREIS TODOOOS!

Kira: TT.TT pero se puede saber que demonios te he hecho yo?

Reika: A CALLAR! MALDITOS DESGRACIADOS ME VENGAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Kakashi: -- haz algo..

Itachi: --''

itachi camino hacia reika de forma imperturbable y la cogio por la cintura

itachi: vamonos…

al instante reika paro dejando a anne y kira hundidos en el suelo

reika: itachi kun - claro, vamos…

reika (con un aura de felicidad a su alrededor, itachi y kakashi, siguieron su camino sin ningun otro imprevisto.

Kakashi: menos mal que eras una niña indefensa y ya te hubieran violado sin nosotros

Reika: ù.u… ja! Solo me cabree

Itachi: si claro .

Autora: conclusión: Reika esta chiflada ù.u

EN EL CAMINO DE KITSUNE

Kitsune caminaba sin mucha prisa hasta su casa cuando distinguio de repente una silueta entre las sombras, una silueta con ojos rojos aterradores que la observaban.

Kitsune: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Al final si tenia razon reika! . 

Chico misterioso: ¿Quién eres tu? Donde estoy? al instante lanzo un kunai entre las sombras a kitsune que le paso rozandole la oreja

Kitsune: aaaaaaaaaaaah! No soy un enemigo!

Chico misterioso: …entonces explicame, ¿ que es esto ? antes no estaba en este lugar

Kitsune: te…te…te lo explicare estaba ligeramente asustada pero conservaba la postura primero di..dime quien eres

El chico misterioso emerge de las sombras mirando desconfiado a kitsune.

Kitsune: -

Sasuke uchiha estaba ante ella mas atractivo que nunca, mirandola con su afilados ojos oscuros que ya habian dejado de adoptar la forma del sharingan y mantenia otro kunai en la mano derecha, vestia una chaqueta negra y unos pantalones claros.

Kitsune: sasuke kun!

Sasuke: O.o ¿que? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Kitsune: - waaaaaaaaaaaaa, ven te llevare a mi casa y te lo explicare todo

Fascinada por el acontecimiento kitsune agaroo a sasuke de un brazo y lo llevo a escondidas asta su abitacion y una vez alli le explico todo lo que habia pasado.

Sasuke: increíble…asi que…mi hermano esta aquí…itachi…

Kitsune: lo mas conveniente en estos momentos es que hagais una tregua, nuestros mundos estan en peligro..

Sasuke: …..

Kitsune: ¡ no puede haber peleas entre nosotros, itachi esta en nuestro bando y tu tambien no!

Sasuke: esta bien…. (le cuesta admitirlo) no peleare con el, DE MOMENTO

Kitsune: es lo mejor…sasuke kun

Sasuke: …

Kitsune: estas cansado verdad? ¿Cuánto llevas aquí?

Sasuke: desde esta mañana…

Kitsune: descansa..mañana podras ver a todos

Kitsune preparo una cama a sasuke al lado de la suya.

Kitsune: espero que no te importe dormir aquí, esque mi abuela no se puede enterar de que hay alguien mas

Sasuke: no importa, gracias

FIN DEL 6 CAP DE DOS MUNDOS

Autora: espero que os haya gustado y siento la tardanza dejad reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

2 MUNDOS CAP.7

autora: hiiiiiiii , gracias por los reviews m acen mucha ilu ;), bueno espero que os guste este cap . besos! Por cierto os tengo que hacer unas preguntas , al final os lo digo .

Resumen: sasuke uchiha habia aparecido ante kitsune (nuestra kitsu -) y ella le habia explicado todo lo que habia pasado hasta ahora. Sasuke decidio hacer una tregua con itachi y en esos momentos….

Kitsune: espero que no te importe dormir en mi habitacion, pero esque es mejor que mi abuela no se entere

Sasuke: oh, no me importa..

Kitsune: ¿quieres algo de comer?

Sasuke: no gracias..pero me gustaria un vaso de agua…

Kitsune: hecho , ahora subo ( kitsune se disponia a salir de la habitación) tu quedate aquí, intenta no hacer mucho ruido

Sasuke: claro

(sasuke se quedo solo en la habitación)

sasuke (pensando) no se si podre contenerme cuando vea a itachi, pero esta chica tiene razon, debo reprimirme por el bien de todos… (suspira) ù.u

(en ese momento llega kitsune con un vaso de agua en la mano)

kitsune: aquí tienes ( le entrega el vaso)

sasuke (bebe un poco) gracias…

kitsune:….(mira el reloj) te tendre que dejar dentro de poco sasuke kun, debo ir con kakashi-san a vigilar la calle 22

sasuke: ire yo tambien

kitsune: de ninguna manera, tienes que descansar, necesitamos que estes en forma, mañana tendras oportunidad de ver a los demas.

Sasuke: ….esta bien

Kitsune: puedes dormir en mi cama, y si por casualidad viene mi abuela escondete en el armario, te enteraras de k viene , los ninjas teneis el oido muy fino

Sasuke: ehm..si, ok

Kitsune: ahora tengo que preparar la mochila y llevarme un saco de dormir, tu tumbate en la cama y descansa un poco.

Sasuke: ok.. (sasuke se tumbo en la cama de kitsune y ella comenzao a preparase lo que iba a necesitar para pasar la noche fuera)

Kitsune ( termino de preparar su mochila) bueno…(miro el reloj) eran las 9:30 todavia quedaban algunas horas para las 11 ( se sento en una silla y observo a sasuke)

Sasuke: ehm…¿Cómo te llamabas?

Kitsune: kitsune oyamaneko

Sasuke: ahm…esta bien

Kitsune:

Sasuke: esto…te agradezco que me dejes quedarme aquí, la verdad esque cuando llegue pense que esto era una tecnica ilusionaria y comence a buscar una salida, asi que se me agotaron las energias…

Kitsune: no hay de que , yo estoy muy ilusionada por haberte conocido, es algo increíble…

Sasuke: (se sonroja un poco y mira hacia otro lado) no..

Kitsune: hum….¿ te apetece jugar al parchis?

Sasuke: o.o' parchis?

Kirsune: yo te enseño u

EN LOS ALREDEDORES DE LA CASA DE EMI

Emi: ya hemos llegado gaara kun…(mira las ventanas de su casa y después el reloj) eran las diez y media

La casa de emi era grande, la fachada era oscura, casi daba un poco de miedo, se veia que era un poco antigua y habia algunas enredaderas con unas preciosas flores blancas en las paredes.

Emi: o.o que raro….las luces estan apagadas, mis padres ya tenian que haber vuelto del internado…

Gaara: hum…quizas hayan salido…(mira a emi con expresión seria)

Emi:….me hubieran avisado ¿no? (saca las llaves) bueno entremos…

Gaara y emi entraron a la casa que estaba totalmente oscura, no habia ni una luz, ni señal de que hubiera alguien alli.

De repente gaara puso una expresión muy rara, como asustado…

Gaara: no te muevas!

Emi: ¿qu..que? emi comenzaba a preocuparse.

Gaara: sangre..

Emi:¿co..como dices gaara kun?

Gaara comenzo a caminar por la casa y entro en una de las habitaciones.

Gaara: no puede ser…

Emi siguió a gaara y al ver lo que había en aquella habitación se quedo sin palabras, se asusto tanto que no se pudo mover.

Gaara: emi…

Tirados en el suelo estaban el cadáver de los padres de emi, llenos de sangre atravesados por kunais y cuchillos por todo el cuerpo. La madre de emi, una mujer rubia cuyo rostro ya no se distinguía estaba en el suelo, bajo la ventana y el padre de emi muy cerca de la puerta boca abajo, con un elegante traje que ahora estaba un poco desgarrado y completamente manchado, ya que parecía haberse resistido al ataque.

Dos lagrimas calleron de los inexpresivos ojos de emi.

Emi: yo…mama?..papa? (emi estaba inmóvil en la puerta)

De repente emi cayo de rodillas en el suelo llorando en silencio. Gaara la se arrodillo junto a ella y la abrazo tan fuerte como pudo con esa mirada tan fría y dura que solía poner. La luna ya había salido e iluminaba la oscura habitación, y la tragedia que se había llevado a cabo aquella noche.

Mientras tanto itachi ya había ido a buscar a reika a su casa y se dirigían juntos hacia el instituto de reika a vigilar.

Reika: itachi kun! Que feliz estoy de que me hayas acompañado.

Itachi tenia un presentimiento aquella noche, mientras caminaba y miraba las estrellas acompañado de reika, sentia como un mal presagio le invadía el cerebro.

Reika: itachi…itachi kun?

Itachi: ¿que? Ah si reika que pasa?

Reika. Nada ù.u (e repente reika abrazo a itachi)

Itachi: ¿

Reika: me siento mal, como si hubiese pasado algo malo

Itachi se sorprendió ligeramente, era exactamente lo mismo que pensaba el ¿estarían todos bien?

Itachi:….yo tambien lo siento

Reika: no es bueno quedarse mucho tiempo aquí fuera, entremos ya al instituto esta solo a unas manzanas, vamos deprisa.

El negro de la noche se profundizo y unas espesas nubes taparon la luna, y las estrellas se apagaron.

En esos momentos kitsune iba con la mochila hacia la calle 22 y también se percato de aquel extraño sentimiento y alzo la vista al cielo. El cielo parecia un abismo oscuro, en el no brillaba ni una sola estrella. Incluso kakashi, que estaba esperando a kitsune apoyado en una pared de un edificio de la calle sintió como había algo extraño en el ambiente, presentia algo malo.

En esos momentos llego kitsune, con la mirada perdida.

Kakashi: hola…

Kitsune: ¿tu tambien lo sientes?

(akashi asintio con la cabeza)

kakashi: un ninja…y no cualquiera..

kitsune: debemos estar alerta…

kakashi: espero que todos esten bien, creo que no ha sido buena idea separarnos precisamente esta noche…

(kitsune volvio a mirar al cielo y noto como algunas nubes dejaban paso a una gran luna roja)

Gaara también había sentido esa sensación horrible, y sus ojos se tornaron hacia una ventana de la habitación de emi, que en esos momentos dormía en su cama, descansaba de tan duro golpe, descansaba después de haber llorado tanto….y gaara velaba por su seguridad…el también se percato de que había ninjas, los ninjas que asesinaron a la familia de emi, y eran fuertes.

Gaara se juro a si mismo que se vengaría de aquel que había causado tal sufrimiento a Emi, lo ultimo que quería es que se apagara su dulce sonrisa.

Pasados unos minutos Gaara fue a examinar detenidamente los cuerpos. Pensaba que el asesino podía haber dejado alguna pista, y en efecto, así era, en uno de los kunais clavados en el pecho del padre de emi había una pequeña nota que decía. "ninjas, no os entrometáis en los planes del señor, esto solo es una advertencia de lo que les puede pasar a las chicas"

Gaara se guardo esa nota. Estaba muy claro, Orochimaru se había vengado por quitarle el pergamino a aquel estúpido ninja.

La noche transcurrio sin mas sorpresas, la puerta no habia aparecido ni en la calle 22 ni en el instituto, asi que la mañana llego acompañada de gélida lluvia y numerosas nubes grises.

Era domingo, la luz de las ventanas del saint jean despertaron a Reika, estaba al lado de itachi que estaba despierto, puesto que el ultimo turno era suyo.

Reika: …itachi buenos dias.

Itachi: buenos dias reika chan ¿ como has dormido?

Reika: muy bien y mas si estoy a tu lado ;)

(itachi esbozo una sonrisita)

itachi: me alegro reika chan

reika recogio su saco de dormir y lo metio en su mochila.

Itachi: sera mejor que nos vayamos ya.

Reika: claro

Itachi cogio a reika y en un salto salieron por la ventana, itachi la llevo hasta su casa con el metodo "ninja express" XD.

Reika: gracias por llevarme. De repente reika le planto un beso apasionado a itachi, que se quedo k.o.

Itachi: reika…! No deberiamos hacer esto. (a itachi en el fondo le gusto el beso)

Reika: bueno si no quieres…

Itachi: bah da igual. Itachi continuo con el beso, y luego otro, y otro y otro hasta que…

Kakashi: holaaa chicos! Ui..interrumpo algo

Reika: si! (estaba un poco cabreada con kakashi)

Kakashi: u lo siento…

Detrás de kakashi apareció kitsune con los ojos rojos.

Kitsune: hola….

Itachi: hola ¿que tal os ha ido?

Kitsune: …..

Kakashi: la puerta no aparecio

Kitsune . ¡ Y SI HUBIESE APARECIDO TU NO TE HABRIAS ENTERADO!

¡ TE HAS QUEDADO COMPLETAMENTE DORMIDO DURANTE TODA LA NOCHE ¿VERDAD! Y SABES QUIEN HA PASADO LA NOCHE EN VELA?

YOOOOO! . SE SUPONIA QUE IBAMOS A HACER TURNOS!

Kakashi: ehm…. n.n'' lo siento kitsune chan, esque….n.n'' (sonrisita nerviosa)

Kitsune: ù.ú me largo a mi casa a dormir! Ah! Y esta tarde quedamos a las 4 en la plaza central, os presentare a alguien!

Todos: ¡ a sus ordenes!

Kitsune: eso es…ù.u

Kitsune se fue a su casa muy molesta con kakashi y una vez alli:

Abuela: kitsune! ¿Dónde estabas? Esta mañana he ido a tu habitación y no habioa nadie! ¿Dónde te habias metido?

Kitsune: siento no haberte avisado abuela, esque me habia llamado reika chan para que le ayudase con los deberes de ingles…

Abuela: ahm esta bien , pero la próxima vez deja una nota o algo cariño.

Kitsune: claro abuela , lo siento.

Abuela: no importa cariño no importa ¿has desayunado?

Kitsune: si , pero estoy un poco cansada, he tenido que explicarle muchas cosas a reika chan… asi que me voy a dormir.

Abuela: ahm..esta bien descansa (la viejecita le dio un beso a kitsune en la frente y la dejo marcharse) autora: / que abuela mas adorable kitsuuuuuuu! Yo quiero una iwal!

Kitsune subio a su habitación y encontro a sasuke tumbado en la cama pero despierto mirando al techo.

Kitsune: sasuke kun!

Sasuke: kitsune ¿ como te ha ido? ¿aparecio la puerta?

Kitsune nego con la cabeza.

Sasuke: ahm…

Kitsune: ¿que tal tu? ¿has descansado?

Sasuke: si gracias…me he tenido que esconder en tu armario alguna vez pero he estado bien.

Kitsune: ahm…

Sasuke: creo que me voy a ir a dar una vuelta por ahí, necesito conocer el terreno, gracias por todo kitsune chan (sasuke se subio al alfeizar de la ventana dispuesto a marcharse)

Kitsune: ¡espera! ¿podrias venir a las 15:30 aquí? He quedado con los demas en una plaza, te llevare hasta alli si vienes

Sasuke: esta bien.

Kitsune: hasta las 15:30

Sasuke: adios. (sasuke salto de la ventana y se perdio de vista)

Kitsune se tumbo en su cama agotada y se durmió placidamente.

EN CASA DE EMI

Policia 1: señorita no se preocupe, la llevaremos donde usted este segura.

Emi: ¿llevarme? ¿ a donde?

Policia 2: después de estos desagradables sucesos, la unica familia que le queda es su hermano mayor Hell. El esta en un internado y ovbiamente todavía no le hemos comunicado nada de esto, pero hasta que el no cumpla la mayoria de edad y se pueda hacer responsable de usted tenemos que llevarnosla a un centro de acogida.

Emi: ¡¿Cómo! Pero yo…no quiero…por favor no me lleven a ningun sitio…

Policia 1: no tenemos otra opcion..

Emi: hum…mi hermano… creo que cumple la mayoria de edad el mes que viene.

Policia 1: pero hasta entonces tendra que acompañarnos

Emi: no! Yo..¿no puedo quedarme aquí? Es solo un mes, solo hasta que venga mi hermano.

Policia2: eso lo tendra que decidir el juez de menores.

Emi: entonces, hasta que el decida eso, ¿podria quedarme en casa de una amiga?

Policia1: por supuesto.

Cuando la policia se llevo los cuerpos y cerraron la casa de emi, a ella la llevaron a casa de kitsune, cuya abuela estaba muy apenada por la noticia y accedio encantada a quedarse con emi.

EN CASA DE KITSUNE

Abuela: oh cariño! (fue rapidamente a abrazar a emi) cuanto lo siento! Ha sido horrible, ven pasa emi bonita.

Emi: gracias señora oyamaneko, le agradezco mucho que me deje quedarme con usted hasta que regrese mi hermano.

Abuela: faltaba mas, no tienes que agradecerme nada, estaras mucho mejor aquí que en el sitio ese donde te querian llevar ( beso a emi en la frente) ¿quieres comer algo emi? te veo un poco palida

Emi: no gracias abuela

Abuela: necesitas descansar, ven, te dejare el cuarto que esta al lado del de kitsune, ella ahora esta durmiendo y no sabe nada, intenta descansar, os llamare a la hora de la comida.

Emi subio a la habitación y se tumbo en la cama dejando las maletas en una esquina.

En ese momento aparecio gaara en la ventana y golpeo la puerta suavemente. Emi le abrio.

Emi: gaara kun…pasa

Gaara: ¿Cómo estas? Lo siento pero me tuve que ir cuando vinieron esos hombres (se refiere a la policia)

Emi: no importa (abrazo a gaara rapidamente y muy fuerte)

Ha sido orochimaru verdad? (Las lagrimas comenzaron a brotarle de los ojos nuevamente)

Gaara: (abrazo tambien a emi) no te preocupes por eso, juro que les matare, a todos, no voy a dejar que te sientas sola nunca… ( gaara seco las lagrimas que caian por la cara de emi suavemente ( autora: pero que tieeeeeeeeeeeerno es! Yo kiero uno iwal)

Emi: gaara kun..yo…muchas gracias (bajo la mirada un poco), eres…una persona maravillosa…

Gaara: no…no soy tan bueno, lo que pasa es…que me he enamorado de ti..

(en ese momento emi subió la mirada sorprendida mirando a gaara dulcemente y cesando las lagrimas)

Emi: yo… (Emi no se lo podía creer)

Gaara le dio un beso muy dulce abrazándola tiernamente y emi le correspondio, la luz del sol de mediodia ilumino aquella escena, tan inesperada para emi, pero tan bonita…

(Gaara paro)

Gaara: lo siento no me debo aprovechar de la situación, perdóname…

(Se dio la vuelta para irse otra vez por la ventana pero emi le abrazo por la cintura)

Emi: espera……yo…también te quiero..y no importa la situación, te quiero de verdad

(Gaara sonrió)

Gaara: descansa, estaré por aquí cerca, vendré a buscarte después

Gaara le dio un beso en la mejilla a emi que se había sonrojado un poco y gaara se fue por la ventana saltando al estilo ninja, durante unos instantes emi se quedo observando el camino por donde se había ido gaara en la ventana.

A las 14:00 la abuela de kitsune desperto a las chicas para que fueran a comer y al salir de la habitación.

Kitsune: emi! ¿estabas aquí? No lo sabía

Emi: kitsune chan ¿Cómo estas?

Kitsune: bien y tu? ¿ te quedas a comer?

Emi: si….me quedare durante un mes aquí…

Kitsune: a si? Que bien…pero ¿Cómo es que te quedas un mes?¿ha pasado algo? ( la cara de kitsune adopto una expresión de preocupación)

Emi: mis padres…ellos…( emi noto que de nuevo comenzaba a llorar, pero se contuvo)

Han…muerto

Kitsune: ¡¿que! ¿Cómo? Eso es cierto?

Emi asintio ocn la cabeza apenada

Kitsune: emi chan, oh dios…es terrible…pero ¿Cómo ha sido? ¿que les ha pasado?

Emi: un ninja…un ninja les mato, encontramos sus cadáveres cuando iba ami casa con gaara, fue horrible (emi esquivo la mirada de su amiga intentando disimular el dolor)

Kitsune: ¡ninjas! Dios mio…vamos, sera mejor que bajemos a comer, después ya me lo explicaras mas detalladamente

Las dos chicas bajaron a comer junto con la abuela de kitsune, que se llamaba miko. Una agradable y simpatica anciana, no tan anciana que se preocupaba mucho por los demas y tenia un gran corazon.

Cuando terminaron de comer emi le conto a kitsune todos los detalles sobre la noche anterior y lo de esta mañana. También le conto que gaara le habia confesado su amor y que gracias a el llevaba mejor lo del asesinato de sus padres.

Kitsune: eso es genial emi, tienes a alguien que te protegera y te querra

Emi (se sonroja un poco) si, es fantastico

Kitsune: es tan dulce gaara kun… y tan guapo

Emi: si…

Kitsune: yo también te tengo que contar algo

Emi: a si? Cuenta..

Kitsune: sasuke ha venido a este mundo

Emi: wow sasuke kun! de verdad?

Kitsune (asintio con la cabeza) me lo encontre después de salir del burguer ayer, esta al tanto de todo y va a ayudarnos. Es tan wapo…(suspiro)

Emi: que bien, sasuke kun…nunca lo habria imaginado… ¿y que tal es?

Kitsune: es un poco reservado y timido, pero es amable en general

Emi: que bien..

Kitsune: a las 15:30 vendra, he quedado con reika, itachi y kakashi (el nombre de este ultimo lo dijo con un tono sarcastico) a las 4 en la plaza central.

Emi (mira el reloj) ya falta poco, sera mejor que nos cambiemos ya de ropa, gaara no tardara en llegar.

Kitsune se puso unos piratas vaqueros y una camiseta de tirantes de rallas blancas y azules junto con una cazadora corta vaquera y se recogió una coleta alta, quedando así su largo y rizado cabello castaño por la mitad de la espalda. Se veía muy guapa.

Emi se puso una camiseta negra corta, con la que se le veía un poco el ombligo y unos pantalones vaqueros largos ajustados, se dejo su largo pelo rubio por la cintura suelto y se retiro el flequillo, que solia llevar ladeado con una cinta de pelo azul celeste que le combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos y dejaba completamente al descubierto su hermoso rostro. Ella también estaba muy guapa.

A las 15:30 como habia prometido sasuke vino, casualmente acompañado de gaara . los 4 fueron a la plaza central donde estaban todos esperandoles.

FIN CAP. 7 DE DOS MUNDOS

Autora: fin, espero que os haya gustado, muchas gracias por los reviews, queria preguntaros y espero que alguien me conteste, que que es el formato script, esque no se muy bien como es y no me gustaria que quitaran mi historia de fanfiction por eso x.x. por cierto muchas gracias por los consejos , los tengo en cuenta.

Manden reviews y besos a todos


	8. Chapter 8

2 MUNDOS CAP 8

todos estaban alli a las 4 ; itachi, reika y kakashi veian venir a lo lejos a emi y gaara y detrás estaban kitsune y..sasuke.

itachi: no!! Mi hermano!. Itachi corrio a un rincón de la plaza mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su chaqueta unas grandes gafas de sol negras y un gran bigote de pega junto con un gran sombrero de copa.

Sasuke: que payaso…

Reika: sasuke kun -

Sasuke: ¿Quién eres tu?

Reika: reika kamata (le sonrie con una sonrisa radieante)

Kitsune: como todos sabeis, este es sasuke, esta al corriente de todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora. Sasuke kun, esta es reika (señala a reika que todavía tenia esa sonrisita idiota), esta es emi chan (emi se acerca mientras le saluda con la mano timidamente), y, como bien sabes estos son kakashi ¬¬, gaara e itachi…

Itachi: itachi??? ¿Quién es itachi? moi no conoce a ningun itachi (con acento frances)

Todos: (gota)

Sasuke: de momento vamos a hacer una tregua, pero ni pienses que se me olvida mi venganza

Itachi ( se quita rapidamente el bigote, las gafas y el sombrero y mira seriamente a sasuke, con sus ojos rojos frios puestos en los de sasuke) te estare esperando…her-ma-.ni-to.

Como el ambiente estaba muy tenso, kakashi decidio romper el incomodo silencio.

Kakashi: bueno, os tengo que hablar de algo que paso ayer. kitsune y yo notamos la presencia de una misteriosa tecnica ninja por la noche. La sensación era verdaderamente horrible. ¿ todos estais bien?

En ese momento comenzaron a brotar lagrimas de los ojos de emi, mientras esta intentaba disimular apartando la mirada de los presentes. Kitsune le puso una mano en el hombro intentando alentarla.

Reika: ¿ que ha pasado? Dijo preocupada

Gaara se cruzo de brazos y fijo su mirada en el cielo nublado.

Kakashi: emi chan…. En el momento en el que emi iba a flaquear y caer al suelo por la pena, kakashi le cogio de la mano sujetandola delicadamente. Emi no paraba de mirar al suelo y llorar en silencio.

Reika: emi…nos lo puedes contar después, trankilizate. Reika estaba realmente preocupada.

Entonces emi nego con la cabeza y puso sus ojos llorosos en los de reika, que estaba frenta a ella.

Emi: mis…padres

Reika: ¿tus padres? ¿que ha pasado con ellos?

Emi: han muerto…a manos de un ninja…

Emi se incorporo levantando la cabeza y secandose las lagrimas. Su mirada habia cambiado, se habia vuelto mas dura y mas fria que antes. Claramente el dolor se reflejaba en los ojos de emi.

Gaara se dirijio a kakashi. – mas tarde os dare algunos detalles sobre ese ninja- es todo lo que he podido averiguar.

Reika: dios mio… rapidamente abrazo a emi, consolandola. Pero esta solo se quedo quieta, negada a llorar otra vez, sin expresión alguna pintada en su rostro.

Ante la desafortunada noticia, todos estaban mas alerta que nunca, ante cualquier cosa minimamente extraña que sucediera en la ciudad, todos iban a informarse.

Al dia siguiente enterraron a los padres de emi y en el entierro sucedió algo inesperado:

Cura: estmaos todos reunidos aquí, para dar homenaje a dos personas maravillosas, que en vida fueron unos excelentes trabajadores y padres. Se han ido pero su recuerdo permanecera siempre en nuestras memorias…

Emi acompañada de todos sus amigos, sostenia una rosa blanca mientras sus lagrimas caian desconsoladamente sobre la flor.

Al terminar las palabras del cura, emi arrojo la rosa blanca en cima del ataud de sus padres. Compañeros de trabajo y amigos de sus padres hicieron lo mismo que emi.

Gaara abrazaba a emi rodeando su cintura y apollando su cabeza en su hombro mientras reika le cogia la mano apretandola fuerte en señal de solidaridad.

Kitsune, kakashi, sasuke, itachi, gaara, reika, todos estaban alli apoyandola.

Una vez finalizado el funeral, todos los presentes se reunieron a las puertas del cementerio y mientras amigos, conocidos de los padres de emi le daban el pesame a esta, algo sucedió.

Entre tanta gente que la consolaba emi diviso empañada de lagrimas una figura apoyada en una pared externa del empalizado que rodeaba en cementerio.

Pelo pincho y rubio, ojos rojos infernales, numerosos piercings por la cara, ropas oscuras y chaqueta de cuero negra. Aparentaba unos 19 años y su aspecto rebelde era bastante atractivo. Este individuo se mantenia alejado de la multitud que rodeaba a emi mientras la miraba furtivamente muy serio.

Emi susurro: Hell… emi ceso de llorar de repente y se abrio paso entre la multitud y corrio hacia el chico que estaba apoyado en la pared.

Emi: Hell!!! Hell!!! ¿ por que has tardado tanto??

El chico se incorporo mirando a emi con cierta ternura, a pesar de su apariencia de delincuente.

Emi le abrazo muy fuerte y este le correspondio el abrazo mientras ponia sus ojos rojos en el suelo sin saber que decir.

Emi: Hell, sabia que ibas a venir…te he hechado tanto de menos….

El chico le levanto la barbilla dulcemente hasta que ambos ojos se encontraron. Hell la observo detenidamente. No habia cambiado en nada, tenia la misma mirada celeste que siempre, los mismos labios rosados, y su largo cabello rubio resplandeciente ante cualquier oscuridad.

Hell: tenia que venir, no podia dejarte sola en un momento como este.

Desde la otra punta del lugar, todos obserbaban la escena atonitos. Especialmente gaara, cuyos celos se estaban apoderando de el y miraba inexpresivo a emi y a hell.

Entonces kitsune le puso la mano en el hombro a gaara.

Kitsune: tranquilo, es su hermano

Reika: ¿!que!? ¿!me estas diciendo que ese buenorro de ahí es Hell!? ¿el hermano de emi? ¿el que estaba en el internado? ¿ el de los granos?

Kitsune: asi, es, es cierto que ha cambiado mucho.

Reika: y tanto!!

Los chicos no se enteraban de nada.

Itachi: ¿Quién demonios es ese?

Gaara: (todavía resentido) es…el hermano de emi

Kakashi: el hermano de emi?? Ese no estaba en un internado?

Sasuke: bueno…yo no conozco muy bien la situación, pero si sus padres estan muertos es logico que haya venido al funeral.

Reika: dios mio que guapo se ha vuelto!!! ¡que sexy!

Kitsune: ¬¬ esto es un funeral no es momento para hablar sobre eso.

A reika se le caia la baba literalmente. Lo cierto es k era muy guapo.

Hell: ¿ que…que ha pasado emi? Como ha sido?

Emi giro la cabeza evitando la mirada de su hermano

Hell: emi..cuentamelo tengo derecho ha saberlo no crees?

Emi: no se si me vas a creer. Primero te presentare a alguien y después te prometo que te lo cuento.

Hell: no me iras a decir lo mismo que los policias no?? Porque eso si que no me lo trago… un accidente de coche..si claro.

Emi bajo la cabeza. En cierto modo estaba feliz por volver a ver a su hermano.

Una vez todos reunidos emi les presento a su hermano Hell, y se fueron a casa de kitsune, donde la abuela de esta les recibio encantada.

Alli emi le explico a hell lo que habi apasado en realidad.

Hell: ninjas? Me estas hablando en serio?

Kakashi: por supuesto…

Hell: esto es una broma o que?

Kakashi: te podemos hacer una demostración si quieres.

Hell les lanzo una mirada fria a todos excepto a su querida hermana.

Hell: adelante, demostradlo. (pirados) susurro de pasada

Gaara comenzo a movilizar su arena y aprisiono la mano de hell provocandole un punzante dolor.

Hell: AAAAAH QUE COÑO HACES?

Gaara: ¿queiras una demostración? Esto no es nada.

La mirada de gaara se habia vuelto sadica de nuevo.

Emi miro a gaara suplicandole que se controlara. En esos momentos gaara ceso su ataque.

Emi: hell…yo…no te estamos gastando ninguna broma…

Hell: esta bien esta bien ¬¬. A partir de ese momento Hell le cogio mania a gaara.

Emi: gaara kun, controlate. No es normal para el creer de repente en la existencia de los ninjas.

Gaara desvio la mirada pero hizo caso de emi.

Reika: (mirtando perpleja a Hell) : ¿pero de verdad eres tu hell? Reika saco una foto de un chico con camisa blanca y corbata que aparentaba unos 16 años de edad, con la cara cubierta de granos, con aparato y gafas de culo baso, aunque tenia los ojos rojos. Reika miro una y otra vez la foto y la actual cara de hell. Ya no habia ni un solo grano, no llevaba gafas…se habia convertido en un chico guapisimo.

Hell: vaya..reika, veo que conservas todavía fotos mias de cuando era mas joven.

Reika: ¬¬ la guardaba para cuando estaba depre. Entonces la sacaba y m reia de tu careto.

Hell ¬¬ ahm….vale ¬¬

Itachi y kakashi se comenzaron a reir por lo bajo del comentario. Entonces Hell los ficho para su lista negra igual que habia hecho con gaara.

Hell: ¡ como os atrebeis a tocar a mi hermana!???

Kakashi: ein?? Si no la hemos tocado!!  
Hell: os matare….pervertidos askerosos.

Emi: hell n.n'' no me han hecho nada.

El problema de hell, era….bueno, tenia una obsesion por proteger a su hermana y a veces, (en muchas ocasiones ( AUTORA: para k miento? En todas las ocasiones!) se le iba la pinza, sobre todo cuando se ponia nervioso.)

Pasaron el resto del dia discutiendo y pusieron al corriente a hell de lo que estaba pasando con orochimaru.

Emi y Hell se transladaron a su casa y pusieron en orden sus prioridades.

Kitsune y reika se fueron a una biblioteca a hacer los deberes del colegio, ya que los habian descuidado bastante.

Emi paso el dia ensayando su papel de protagonista en la obra del colegio con ayuda de gaara. Que, francamente el teatro no era lo suyo.

Kakashi encontro un trabajo temporal de camarero en un restaurante e invito a itachi y sasuke a comer en un intento de que se calmaran un poco.

Itachi: kakashi san, dile al energumeno que tengo al lado que me pase la sal por favor.

Kakashi: eeeehh sasuke, dice itachi que…

Sasuke: ¡ya lo he oido! ¬¬ ( sasuke dejo la sal de mala gana en medio de la mesa para que itachi la pudiera coger)

Itachi: kakashi san, dile al inútil este que no me a pasado la sal, que me ha pasado el azucar ¬¬

Kakashi: dice itachi-kun que

Sasuke: ¡ya lo he oido! ¬¬ (sasuke dejo un salero al alcance de itachi sin mirarlo)

Al echar un poco de sal en el plato de itachi, el bote se abrio y una montaña de sal cayo en las patatas de itachi. Sasuke comenzo a reirse de su hermano.

Itachi: maldito amargado!!!! – cogio a su ermano del cuello mientras ambos se miraban con odio y saltaban chispas de sus ojos.

Kakashi: aaaiiins --''

Al dia siguiente, por la tarde, todos fueron a ver la funcion de emi y kuroi.

Gaara estaba bastante incomodo; kuroi iba a besarla.

-EN EL TEATRO-

chica de la funcion: hola, señoras y señores. Bienvenidos, espero que disfruteis la obra

(todos aplaudieron)

en el escenario, las luces bajaron su intensidad, y se pudo distinguir en el medio del escenario una bonita silueta, con un vestido blanco precioso. Era emi, estaba realmente guapa.

FIN CAP.8

Autora: siento la tardanza T.T, ya sabeis los examenes… espero que os guste este capitulo . Y k dejeis reviews please, me hacen mucha ilu T.T


	9. Chapter 9

2 MUNDOS CAP.9

autora: muchas gracias por los reviews me hacen mucha ilusion de verdad . Gracias a todos!!!

-EN EL TEATRO-

emi ihara salio al escenario. Todos los focos la iluminaron. Su cabello rubio estaba recogido en un elegante peinado propio de una princesa. Llevaba un precioso vestido largo y blanco. Estaba realmente guapa. Reika y los demas comentaban lo guapa que iba emi, pero gaara se quedo mirandola como quien mira a una estrella del cielo.

La funcion comenzo y kuroi hizo su aparicion en escena.

Su look atractivo y sexy despertaba la envidia de algunos chicos en el colegio, y la admiración de las chicas.

Emi: yo….a mi no m importa que seas enemigo de la corte. Yo..te quiero…

Kuroi: yo tambien te quiero…mas que nada. Pero lo nuestro es imposible.

Emi: no! No digas eso por favor…no se que haria sin ti. Mi vida no tendria sentido.

Kuroi: yo…no quiero que nadie te haga daño.

Emi: no te vayas

Justo en ese momento emi y kuroi se iban a besar, pero algo sucedió.

Para la sorpresa de todos, un extraño vortice aparecio en medio del escenario y de el salio una multitud de individuos que no paraban de pelear. Se lanzaban kunais los unos a los otros. Realizaban ninjutsus y taijutsus. No parecian percatarse de que acababan de entrar en otro mundo. Ovbiamente la obra de teatro se vio obligada a finalizar.

Gaara (pensando): benditos ninjas…

La gente corria despavorida hacia la salida. Los profesores intentaban poner orden y enseguida llamaron a la policia.

Al final en el teatro solo quedaron kuroi , emi, gaara, kakashi, sasuke, kitsune, reika, itachi y los ninjas que seguian peleando.

Kuroi: que es esto!! ¿es una broma o que? ¿Dónde esta la camara?

Todos estaban escondidos entre las butacas.

Reika: malditos ninjas!!! En el momento mas interesante de la funcion!!!

Reika se levanto del suelo y miro cabreada a los ninjas que peleaban.

Reika: MARICONES!!

De repente el ruido de las armas y de los atakes ceso. Y todos los ninjas que peleaban en el escenario giraron sus cabezas hacia reika, que la miraban desconcertados.

Naruto: DATTEBAYO!!! COMO QUE MARICON!!!??

Reika: na…naruto!!!

En ese instante salieron kakashi, itachi, sasuke y gaara.

Kakshi: naruto kun!!!

Naruto: kakashi sensei!!. Sasuke, gaara!!! Y….itachi??

Itachi: hey!! (saludo con la mano a naruto) xd

Sakura: sasuke kun!!! -

Kankuro: dios mio!!! Venid a ayudadnos ahora mismo.!! Gaara!!

La pelea entre ninjas comenzo de nuevo. Reika, kitsune, emi y kuroi se quedaron entre las butacas resguardandose de los poderosos ataques de los shinobis.

Fuertes ninjas del sonido peleaban contra los ninjas de konoha y de la arena. Gaara, itachi, kakashi y sasuke peleaban junto con sus compañeros. Mientras el extraño vortice seguia abierto en medio del escenario. De vez en cuando aparecian mas ninjas luchando.

Kitsune: ese vortice es la puerta!!

Reika: si…

Kuroi: que puerta ¿?

Emi: eso significa que nos tenemos que despedir??

En ese momento, el vortice desarrollo una fuerza extraña que absorbia a todos los presentes de la sala. Sin saber porque, todos dejaron de pelear y fueron arrastrados por el vortice hacia el mundo de naruto. Incluidos kuroi, reika, emi y kitsune.

De repente todo se volvio negro, sintieron como se mareaban y perdian la consciencia.

-EN EL COLEGIO SAINT JEAN—

diversos profesores corrían acompañados de agentes de la policía hacia la sala del teatro. Todo parecía mucho mas calmado. Cuando entraron, no quedaba nadie.

Kunais, cuchillos, armas extrañas estaban esparcidas por el suelo del escenario, incluso sangre.

La policia se quedo escandalizada, no sabian de donde podia haber venido aquel desbarajuste. Del vortice que la gente habia visto minutos atrás, ya no quedaba rastro alguno. Todo habia desaparecido, la pelea y 4 alumnos del colegio.

La noticia no tardo en salir en los periódicos. Y las familias de los desaparecidos estaban muy preocupadas. Algunos se decantaban por la abducción de extraterrestres, mientras que la policía no sabia como explicar lo sucedido.

-EN CASA DE REIKA-

los padres de reika ya habian vuelto de florencia y estaban super preocupados con la desaparición de su hija. La madre de reika, Saki no paraba de llorar. su marido Gin la consolaba. Los padres de reika habian invitado a los familiares de los desaparecidos para charlar sobre el asunto.

Alli estaba Hell que era el unico que sabia lo que estaba pasando; estaba preocupado, pero sabia que a su hermana emi la protegia gaara. No obstante, decidio no contarles aquella historia a los presentes ya que no le iban a creer y confio en que los ninjas arreglaran el asunto.

Alli tambien estaba la abuela de kitsune, la señora oyamaneko, completamente desolada por la desaparición de su nieta. Y tambien los señores isozaki, Hana y Koichi, padres de kuroi.

Todos estaban tomando un café en el salon.

Hell: no se preocupe señora oyamaneko, confio en que pronto apareceran.

Koichi: eso no lo sabemos! No sabemos si los extraterrestres los devolveran algun dia!! T.T dios mio…

Saki: extraterrestres!! Que dice!!??

Hana: basta koichi, los extraterrestres no existen, disculpe a mi marido saki-san.

Gin: pues todo podria ser….yo no eliminaria la teoria de los extraterrestres.

Saki y hana: ¡QUE NO EXISTEN LOS EXTRATERRESTRES

Señora oyamaneko: seamos serios por favor…hay que tener en cuenta que han matado ya a dos personas…

Koichi: 2 personas!? Dios mio! Quien?

Hell: mis padres…

Saki: dios mio!! Los padres de emi chan!...y como…¿Quién…??

Hell: creo que han muerto por la misma razon por la que han desaparecido los chicos.

Hana: no puede ser….y las autoridades no pueden hacer nada??

Koichi: cariño, estan investigandolo, nos prometieron avisarnos en cuanto sepan algo.

Saki: ¡oh! Mi pequeña reika-chan!!

La madre de reika comenzo a llorar desconsoladamente mientras su marido puso una mano en su hombro alentandola.

Señora oyamaneko: saki-san, tenemos que ser fuertes en estos momentos.

La madre de reika no cesaba de llorar, estaba realmente preocupada.

Hell confiaba mas que nada en los ninjas, eran su unica salida, la solucion para acabar con la desdicha de aquella pobre gente. Penso que si lo contaba quizas koichi y Gin le creerian pero…eso no ayudaba mucho.

Hana: saki-san, tranquilizate, todo saldra bien.

Hell: eso es, calmese

Gin: es cierto, saki, cariño. Veras como no les pasa nada, los chicos son inteligentes.

Señora oyamaneko: eso es…

Hell: ahora solo queda esperar.

Pasaron la tarde comentando lo sucedido y tomando café. de vez en cuando a alguno le bajaba la moral y habia que consolarle.

Cuando hell se fue a su casa, ya eran las 9 de la noche. Estaba lloviendo y saki-san le presto un paraguas para regresar a casa.

Mientras caminaba por una solitaria calle, dos personas se acercaron a el a toda prisa.

Eran un chico vestido con ropas ninja, chaleco verde y pantalones negros. Llevaba un pañuelo en la cabeza y tenia el pelo largo y castaño. En su boca tenia algo parecido a una aguja. A su lado iba una bonita chica joven, morena de pelo corto. Vestia un kimono azul marino y parecia muy angustiada.

Genma: tu, chico. ¿ eres Hell, cierto?

Hell: asi es..¿quienes sois?

Shizune: el es genma, jounin de konoha y yo soy shizune, ninja medico y mano derecha de la hokage.

Genma: estamos al tanto de los planes de orochimaru, y tambien sabemos que tu lo estas. Eres el unico que lo sabe en este mundo.

Hell: ¿que quieres decir? Mi hermana y los demas ya no estan aquí?

Genma: asi es.

Shizune: no te preocupes, patrullas anbu de konoha los estan buscando y te garantizo que les encontraran pronto.

Genma: venimos de parte de la hokage, tsunade sama. El pergamino todavía sigue en este mundo. Kakashi san lo guardo. Queremos que ahora lo guardes tu algunos dias. Podria ser peligroso llevarlo de inmediato a nuestro mundo.

Shizune: porque tu sabes donde esta guardado noo??

Hell: si, algo me comentaron.

Shizune: perfecto, llevalo a un lugar seguro y procura que nadie sepa de su existencia ni de su paradero. Te enviaremos dos anbus para que te protejan, nosotros volveremos dentro de dos dias a por el.

De un salto shizune desaparecio, quedando solo genma.

Genma: los anbus te estaran esperando mañana por la mañana en tu casa. Dentro de dos dias ven a esta misma calle a las 8 de acuerdo? Trae el pergamino.

Hell: de acuerdo.

Genma se despidio de el chico levantando una mano y de un salto desaparecio como lo habia hecho shizune.

Hell volvio a su casa y se acosto. No quiso cenar, no tenia hambre. Penso que mañana por la mañana iria al lugar en el que kakashi habia escondido el pergamino y lo llevaria a su casa, acompañado de los dos anbus. ¿que podia pasar? En cierto modo, le preocupaba que algo saliera mal.

Amanecio temprano, hacia las 6:00 AM Hell se desperto y se vistio. Desayuno un poco de leche con cereales, se sentia tan solo…

De alguna forma hechaba de menos a sus amigos del internado, hechaba de menos las visitas de sus padres y a su hermana.

Salio afuera, era una mañana bastante fresca. Al salir por la puerta se escucho las rapidas vibraciones del viento que indicaban la llegada de los anbu.

Dos hombres enmascarados aparecieron ante Hell, no eran muy altos, pero parecian fuertes.

Anbu 1: Hell ihara?

Hell asintio con la cabeza

Anbu 2: llamanos Neko e Inu

Hell: neko (gato) e inu (perro) ¿? O.o

Neko: si….es el nombre en clave.

Inu: tu seras gorrion encapuchado

Hell: ¿!como!? gorrion encapuchado!!

Neko: asi es…vamos

Hell: que es esto? Una broma o que? T.T

Los dos anbus, neko e inu, comenzaron a andar por delante de hell dejandole atrás.

Hell: esperaaaaaaad! Oyeeee!!! Y porque encapuchado?? T.T

Hell les indico el camino. Kakashi habia escondido el pergamino en un piso cercano abandonado, entre unas tablillas sueltas que habia en el suelo del cuarto de estar.

Al llegar, neko se quedo en la entrada vigilando, mientras Inu acompaño a Hell hasta el salon.

La casa estaba muy oscura, polvorienta y desordenada. La mayoria de la tarima del suelo tenia tablillas sueltas, por lo que fue un poco difícil encontrar el pergamino.

Hell lo iba a coger cuando…

Inu: un momento!! ¡ no lo toques!

Hell: ¿que pasa?

Inu: kakashi san no es tonto, probablemente habra puesto metodos de seguridad para que nadie toque el pergamino.

Hell: si…tiene su logica.

Inu: aparta..

Inu se puso delante del pergamino formando sellos con sus manos mientras susurro un "dispersar". Enseguida salio del pergamino un humo de color purpura que se desvanecio en el aire.

Inu: era un tipo de sello que al tocarlo caes en un profundo genjutsu. Parece que ya no hay mas peligro, lo puedes coger.

Hell: ok…

Hell cogio el pergamino y salio lo mas rapido que pudo de la casa acompañado por los dos anbus.

Fue a su casa y alli lo escondio en su armario. Un sitio poco original, pero no se le ocurria otro. No creia que nadie entrara en su habitación. Después de eso, Hell fue a matricularse al instituto para seguir estudiando, después de todo eso era lo que sus padres hubiesen querido, pero ni borracho pensaba dejar la vida de delincuente juvenil!

Los anbus le acompañaron durante todo el dia para su proteccion. Paso el dia sin grandes acontecimientos que mencionar.

Mientras tanto….

-----------------------------------------MUNDO NINJA--------------------------------------------

un moreno de ojos oscuros abrio los ojos. Estaba tumbado en la camilla de un hospital, y a su lado estaban algunos de sus amigos en sus respectivas camillas. Gaara, kitsune, emi y kuroi.

sasuke sonrio: por fin he vuelto a mi mundo..

FIN CAP. 9

Autora: dios mio muchisimas gracias por los reviews, no os olvideis de dejar. espero que disfruteis del fic. No os preocupeis que naruto va a salir y mucho. En el siguiente cap se desarrollaran los hechos en el mundo de naruto, espero que os guste !! Byeee


	10. Chapter 10

2 MUNDOS CAP.10

autora: gracias por los reviews , gracias de verdad!!! Siguan enviando! Bueno espero k os guste el capitulo 10

-HABITACION 302 DEL HOSPITAL-

el menor de los uchiha se desperto en la camilla de un hospital, a su lado, durmiendo estaban emi, gaara, kuroi y kitsune.

Sasuke miro el reloj que habia en la mesita que tenia a la derecha. Eran las 11 de la mañana, aunque sin duda, sus compañeros estaban cansados porque seguian durmiendo.

En ese momento una enfermera de aspecto maternal se le acerco, llevaba con ella una bandeja con zumo de naranja, leche y cereales.

Enfermera: sasuke-kun, ya has despertado??

Sasuke: buenos dias….perdone..pero ¿que ha pasado?

Sasuke se incorporo un poco para poder coger la bandeja del desayuno.

Enfermera: comete todo esto, necesitas reponer fuerzas.

Sasuke: …si gracias.

Enfermera: resulta que el portal se ha abierto en el aire, a unos 5 metros de distancia del suelo, y digamos que habeis sufrido una caida. Pero solo teneis heridas leves, mañana mismo podreis salir del hospital

Sasuke: oh…vaya . el moreno miro a los presentes, que seguian durmiendo.

Sasuke: ¿estan bien?

Enfermera: sin problemas, aunque siempre debilita un poco pasar de un mundo a otro.

Sasuke comenzo a desayunar, mientras tanto…

-DESPACHO DE TSUNADE-SAMA-

"toc-toc"  
tsunade: adelante, shizune chan.

la joven muchacha que fue a ver a Hell, entro en la sala.

Shizune: buenos dias, tsunade sama.

Tsunade: buenos dias.

Shizune: parece que Hell ihara ya tiene el pergamino.

Tsunade: perfecto, creo que podemos confiar en ese chico.

Shizune: supongo, después de todo es el unico que esta al corriente alli. Nos ayudara.

Tsunade: ¿y los chicos? ¿Cómo estan kakshi y los demas?

Shizune: en el hospital nos han informado de que han sufrido una leve caida, pero mañana podran salir de aquí.

Tsunade: han venido 4 personas procedentes del otro mundo si no me equivoco.

Shizune: asi es, Emi Ihara, Kuroi Isozaki, Reika Kurimaki y Kitsune Oyamaneko.

Tsunade: shizune chan, averigua si esos chicos an adquirido "eso" al atravesar el portal. Y si es asi, entrenales. Todos debemos estar preparados para lo que se avecina.

Shizune: hai!

-EN LA ENTRADA DEL HOSPITAL- RECEPCION-

4 personas charlaban animadas. Una chica con una larga coleta rubia, vestida de morado, junto con dos chicos; uno con cara de insufrible aburrimiento y otro con una bolsa de snacks en la mano.

Ino: chouji-kun! para de comer ya!! Te vas a poner mas gordo!!

Chouji: _i que pafa, n mi can odos somos así._

Ino: no hables mientras comes!!

Shikamaru: dejalo ya, ino…

Ino: pero es verdad..!

Shikamaru: ù.u….aaaains

Ino: estoy ansiosa por conocer a esos 4 que an venido del otro mundo, seguro que son cuatro chicos guapisimos! -

Shikamaru:eso que mas da, mientras nos ayuden…

Chouji: _ifen que uando pafas de un undo a otro aquieres poeres ninja._

Shikamaru: si, eso e oido.

Ino miro con cara de pocos amigos a chouji por comer constantemente y sin cesar, estubieran en el lugar que estubieran y siempre patatas fritas --

Ino: ¬¬…

Chouji: _que pafa?_

Shikamaru: aiiins, que problemático.

En ese momento bajo Asuma por las escaleras, su sensei. Este les saludo con la mano amigablemente y con una sonrisa.

Asuma: ¿que hay?

Ino: asuma-sensei, ya has visto a los nuevos??

Asuma: no, por ahora estan durmiendo. He ido a visitar a kakashi san, esta en plena forma, solo que le apetece gorronear en el hospital --

Shikamaru: que problemático

Asuma: n.n'''

Ino: estoy inpaciente por conocerlos!! . 

Asuma: he podido comprobar, que uchiha itachi se les ha unido.

Shikamaru: uchiha itachi!!!!?

Asuma: asi es, se dice…que vamos a hacer una alianza temporal con los akatsuki para vencer a orochimaru.

Ino: ¡que bien! . los dos hermanos uchihaaaa ¡!! Si!!

Shikamaru: que problemático, --. Bah, me voy a sentar.

Shikamaru se sento en un asiento que habia cerca al lado de una señora mayor que estaba tejiendo punto. Este se puso a mirar como la anciana hacia punto interesado.

Shikamaru: increíble! Como se entrecruzan los hilos de la lana!! Señora…¿me enseña?

(shikamaru haciendo punto XDDD?)

-EN UNA HABITACION 304 DEL HOSPITAL-

el ambiente estaba de lo mas animado. La incontrolable reika, kakashi, itachi y naruto jugaban a una partida de monopoly,a falta de algo mejor. habian juntado las camillas para estar mas comodos.

Reika: toma ya!!! Esa pasta, kakashi san

Kakashi: T.T nooooo, reika eres cruel me estas arruinando.

Reika: muahahahha ò.ó

Naruto: ahora me toca a mi, dattebayo!!! Reika chan me debes 1000$ estas endeudada hasta el cuello. XDDD

Reika: naruto!! Bakaaaa! No es justo ¬¬ (reika le dio una colleja a naruto)

Naruto: auch!. Reika chan la pasta!!!

Reika: que nooo . que es mia!! Mi tesoroooooo

Mientras naruto y reika se peleaban por el dinero como dos crios de parvulario… itachi mango de cada jugador una suma de dinero.

Itachi: (sonrisita picara estilo zorro)

En resumen, los de la habitación 304 estaban perfectamente.

-EN LA HABITACION 302-

Emi, gaara, kitsune y kuroi ya se habian despertado y se habian tomado el desayuno.

Kitsune: asi que esto es el mundo de naruto!? No me lo puedo creer . 

Emi: es genial

Kuroi: ¿que? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿que es esto?

Emi: tranquilo kuroi-kun, estamos en el mundo ninja.

Kuroi: mundo que??

Kitsune: mundo ninja!!. después te explicaremos todo, por ahora tranquilizate.

Kuroi:T.T

Pasaron el dia en el hospital descansando, a las 7:30 de la tarde les dejaron marchar.

Todos se reunieron en la puerta del hospital, excepto gaara y sus hermanos que partieron enseguida a sunagakure, como gaara era el kazekage tenia cosas que hacer alli.

Emi se desanimo un poco por esto, pero gaara le prometio que se verian dentro de un par de dias.

Los chicos se pusieron ropa nueva que les habian regalado. Ropa ninja.

Kuroi llevaba unos pantalones rojos con unas botas negras. Llevaba una sudadera blanca abierta y debajo llevaba una camiseta gris. Tambien le habian dado una katana que llevaba a la espalda, pero no sabia que hacer con ella. Y en su afan de ser el mas cool, llevaba puestas unas gafas de cristal amarillo, super divinas wais, e iba peinado con el pelo pincho estilo naruto.

Kuroi: T.T no se que hago yo aquí.

Kakashi: estas mui cool kuroi-kun. (puso el gesto de lee, con el dedo pulgar)

Emi llevaba un kimono corto rosa palido, con unas botas altas blancas. Bajo el kimono llevaba unas mayas moradas. Iba peinada con sus dos coletas que le caian hasta la cintura. Estaba muy guapa. Emi sonreia a los presentes, se sentia un poco incomoda con la nueva ropa.

Todos los chicos: te queda perfecto (se les caia la baba)

Reika: babosos ¬¬ ( les dio un puñetazo a cada uno por pervertidos)

Reika llevaba su pelo recojido en una coleta alta. vestia unos pantalones piratas negros, con una camiseta muy corta verde y una cazadora negra tambien muy corta que le dejaba ver el ombligo…y su piercing

Reika: a que mola!?

Todos: hai! ( era mejor no llevar la contraria a reika XD)

Kitsune aparecio vestida con un conjunto de camiseta y minifalda azul oscuro.

La camiseta tambien era corta al igual que la de reika, de tirantes. Llevaba unos calcetines negros que le quedaban por encima de la rodilla y unos zapatos ninja.

Llevaba su largo pelo rizado suelto.

Kakashi: estas muy guapa kitsu

Kakashi se llevo una mini paliza por llamarla kitsu.

Kakashi: jooo esque es mas corto T-T

En la puerta del hospital estaban shikamaru, ino, chouji y asuma, que al ver tanta gente junta se acercaron a ver que pasaba.

Asuma: kakashi, ¿que tal?

Kakashi: qui estoy. Mira estos son los nuevos (señalo a emi, reika, kitsune y kuroi)

Ino: que emocion!!! (ino se puso rapidamente delante de kuroi con una sensual sonrisa mientras le decia) puedes llamarme ino, y tu eres???

Kuroi: kuroi isozaki, para servirte.

Cojio a ino de la cintura en plan galan, mientras la miraba seductoramente con una rosa roja en la mano.

Kuroi: aquí tienes, eres preciosa.

Le regalo la rosa a ino.

Ino: ////// kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa que wapo es!!

Mientras ino y kuroi se conocían..shikamaru y chouji se presentaron a las chicas.

Emi: yo soy emi ihara, un placer . emi les dedico una encantadora sonrisa.

Reika: yo soy kurimaki reika, k tl? Reika les guiño el ojo.

Kitsune: yo soy kitsune oyamaneko. Kitsune no hizo ningun movimiento en la cara, se limito a mirarles en silencio con cara de mafiosa.

Shikamaru: n.n'' un placer..

Chouji: _fi, un gufto conocerlas_

Shikamaru: y el queesta con ino..es…

Reika: isozaki kuroi, es un mujeriego n.n'

Shikamaru: ahm que bien. Bueno…asi que vais a convertiros en n injas para ayudarnos no es cierto?

Emi: ¿? A si¿¿?

Shikamaru: si…probablemente aun no os han informado.

Las chicas se emocionaron al escuchar eso, les hacia mucha ilusion convertirse en ninjas de konoha y ayudar a derrotar a orochimaru. Emi mas que nada deseaba que acabaran con orochimaru, pues por el habian muerto sus padres.

Kakashi: bien, ahora os llevare a vosotros cuatro al despacho de la hokage. Acompañadme. Asuma ¿podrias quedarte con sasuke, naruto e itachi??

Asuma: si, claro.

Itachi: yo no soy un crio eh??? Puedo cuidarme solito

Kakashi: pero es para que te vigilen.

Kakashi se marcho con emi, kuroi, reika y kitsune.

Itachi: TT.TT no se fia de mi!!!

Tardaron poco en llegar al edificio de la hokage. En la puerta los estaba esperando sakura, sonriente. Al verlos, la pelirosa corrio a saludarles.

Sakura: ohayo!! Bienvenidos.

Todos saludaron a sakura y se presentaron. Sakura fue muy amable con ellos, y les conducio al despacho de tsunade-sama.

"toc toc"

en esos instantes shizune les abrio la puerta y les saludo.

Shizune: buenas tardes, pasad, tsunade sama os esta esperando

Kakashi y sakura tambien entraron.

Tsunade: buenas tardes. Sentaos por favor.

Los 4 chicos se sentaron en unas sillas que habia delante de la mesa de la hokage y esperaron a que les dijeran algo. Estaban algo confundidos.

Antes de nada, tsunade le explico a kuroi con ayuda de las chicas lo que estaba pasando hasta que este se dio por aludido.

Kuroi: increíble…

Tsunade: asi es, ahora espero que nos ayudeis.

Kitsune: tsunade sama ¿ que debemos hacer?

Tsunade: vereis, dada la situación, necesitamos ninjas, y rapido. Konoha os pide que colaboreis en el paln orochimaru. Al pasar a este mundo habeis adquirido poderes ninja especiales, y son muy valiosos.

Emi: ¿de verdad?!! -

Tsunade: si, cada uno teneis el poder de un elemento. Con ese poder podreis desarrollar tecnicas muy peligrosas controlando cada uno de vuestros elementos.

Reika: moola!

Tsunade: eh…si, mola…n.n''

Emi: tsunade sama, ¿Cómo sabremos cual es nuestro elemento?

Tsunade: shizune chan..por favor

En ese momento shizune cojio una caja de madera que estaba en una de las estanterías del despacho de tsunade. Esta la acerco en la mesa y la abrio ante los chicos.

En su interior habia unos cuantos pergaminos esparcidos de aspecto antiguo.

Tsunade: estos pergaminos son muy importantes, os diran cual es vuestro elemento.

Shizune repartio un pequeño pergamino a cada uno de los chicos.

Tsunade: no los toqueis todavía. Os explicare como funcionan. Cuando yo os diga tocareis los pergaminos con el dedo indice con mucho cuidado, si al hacerlo el pergamino se humedece quiere decir que vuestro elemento es de agua, si el pergamino por lo contrario se prende, quiere decir que vuestro elemento es el fuego, si se romple en dos quiere decir que es de tierra, si el pergamino sale volando por los aires soys de viento y si veis que una especie de corriente lo recorre querra decir que soys de rayo. ¿entendido?

Todos: hai!

Tsunade: en cuanto sepais el elemento que soys, kakashi, anko y asuma os entrenaran. En pocos dias controlareis vuestros poderes.

Kitsune: ¿en pocos dias?

Tsunade: asi es, no hay tiempo que perder. Y bien ahora averiguar que elemento soys.

Los 4 se dispusieron a tocar su pergamino y…..

FIN CAP.10

Autora: espero que os haya gustado . No os olvideis de dejar reviews por fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii - y gracias a todos .


	11. Chapter 11

2 MUNDOS CAP.11

autora: Wa ///// gracias por los reviews!! Tendre en cuenta las ideas!! Muchas gracias

-DESPACHO DE TSUNADE-

Emi, Reika, Kuroi y Kitsune ya habian tocado su pergamino.

Nada mas tocarlo el pergamino de Emi se humedecio, ella se puso muy contenta porque le encantaba el agua.

El pergamino de reika se rompio en dos, a ella le habia tocado la tierra. Un elemento que le gustaba bastante.

Kitsune al poner el dedo en el papiro, lo prendio. Una pequeña llama hizo cenizas el pergamino.

A kuroi el pergamino se le volo por los aires, por lo que le habia tocado viento.

Los 4 se emocionaron mucho al ver esto.

Emi: que waiii!! //// . ¿Cuál te a tocado a ti reika?

Reika: tierra n.n, je! Y a ti??

Emi: agua n///n

Kuroi: a mi me a tocado el viento. Supongo que esta bien

Kitsune: yo soy fuego kyaaaaaa!.

Tsunade: perfecto, dejad los pergaminos aquí . A partir de mañana comenzareis a entrenar junto con otros ninjas. Ah..! se me olvidaba, tenemos un piso en el que podeis alojaros mientras esteis aquí . Kakashi os llevara. He hecho que nuestros anbus os traigan parte de vuestras partencias al piso. Esta todo lo que necesitareis.

Kitsune: gracias, tsunade sama.

Tsunade: no hay de que. Entrenad y esforzaros. Hasta otra chicos

Emi, reika, kuroi y kitsune se despidieron de sakura que se quedo entrenando con tsunade, y de shizune.

Por el camino kakashi les felicito por sus poderes y charlaron animadamente sobre las clases de mañana.

Al llegar al bloque de pisos donde se iban a alojar vieron a itachi hablando por un telefono movil (si, qui hay telefonos moviles).

Itachi: por supuesto, os informo de parte de trsunade sama que podeis alojaros en konoha si lo deseais.

Itachi: por supuesto, diselo al jefe. Tsunade os espera pasado mañana.

Perfecto, adios.

Itachi colgo su telefono y lo guardo en un bolsillo interior de la tunica de akatsuki que llevaba puesta, y seguido los miro.

Itachi: buenas!

Kakashi: ¿que tal? ¿no estabas con asuma?

Itachi: estaba tu lo as dicho, pero me he artado de jugar al shogi(ajedrez japones) y de que mi hermanito me lanze miradas asesinas, y de que la loca esa me asfixie entre sus brazos y de que el gordo ese me llene la tunica de migas cuando se acerca a hablarme..y de que el rubito ese no deje de pegar gritos.

Kakashi: entiendo….XDDDDDD kakashi intento parecer serio, pero no pudo evitar partirse de risa frente a itachi.

Itachi: cabron no te rias!!! Es por tu culpa!!! ¬¬

Kakashi: XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Kuroi: y con quien estabas hablando por telefono?

Itachi: con kisame, es mi compañero en akatsuki, como bien sabeis. Pasado mañana vendran a firmar la alianza temporal con konoha. Quizas se alojen en uno de estos pisos.

Reika. Genial!! Seremos vecinos itachi kun. (le guiño un ojo e itachi le sonrio de forma picara).

Itachi le devolvio el guiño y le sonrio.

Kitsune: en fin! Vamos a instalarnos !!!

Kitsune y reika subieron a toda prisa por las escaleras para llegar antes y asi poder elegir habitación, pero cuando llegaron fatigadas a la puerta se dieron cuenta de que kakashi tenia las llaves.

Reika: --'''' ufff….kakashi…po..dias….uuufff al menos….ufff habernoslo…dicho, k calor..!!

Kakashi: lo intente n.n'' pero subisteis escopeteadas.

En ese momento kakashi abrio la puerta del piso. La primera en entrar fue emi.

Emi: eso os pasa por impacientes U. ahora…yo elijo habitación.

Kitsune: juuu T.T

Al final todos se instalaron en sus respectivas habitaciones. El piso era bastante grande, tenia de todo. Las vistas daban a una patio interior en el que habia numerosas flores rojas y una bonita fuente en el centro.

Para cenar todos fueron al ichikaru ramen, por recomendación de naruto.

Naruto: ichikaru ramen es un acogedor establecimiento donde hacen el mejor ramen del mundo!!! Hay de todas las clases…de ternera y pollo, de pescado, con curry, con verduras….

Tambien les acompañaron ino, shikamaru y chouji, a los que ya conocian.

Ino: emi-chan, ¿ te gusta alguien? -

Emi: bueno…yo…

Ino: lo sabia!!!! Quien quien!!?

Emi: gaara de la arena //// 

Ino: es muy mono , pero no te da un poco de miedo??

Emi: para nada n///n es muy mono.

Ino: me gusta tu pelo emi-chan, (porque es del mismo color que el mio). Me dejaras hacerte peinados???? -

Emi: claro!! ////// 

Ino: waaaaa emi chan!! Tengo la impresión de que seremos buenas amigas!!! //// 

Emi: hai!!! nn ino chan podrias llevarme algun dia a ver las tiendas de konoha!!

Ino: ////// weeeeee nadie me habia pedido eso - eres genial!!!!!! (completamente emocionadas)

Naruto: le gano ya???

Shikamaru: nop

Reika: no me vas a ganar!!! Kyaaaa me estoy esforzando por una vez en mi vida!!!!! (con fuego en los ojos)

Shikamaru les estaba enseñando a naruto y a reika a jugar al shoji

Naruto: le gano ya???

Reika: kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Esto es aburridisimo

Shikamaru: no es asi!!! el shoji es un juego que pone en practica tus conocimientos como estratega y….

Reika: U tengo una idea…después todos!! Juguemos al STRIP POCKER!!!!

Shikamaru: strip que???

Naruto: strip pocker - dattebayo!!! Reika chan tu si que sabes!!!

Kakashi: alquien ha dicho strip pocker?? -

Reika: después todos jugaremos al strip pocker!!! Muahahahaha

Naruto: kyaaa reika chan!! - eres mi idolo

Cuando acabaron de cenar reika les invito a todos a el nuevo apartamento para jugar al strip pocker

Emi: yo no kiero ù-u, yo me voi a la cama

Reika: emi-chan T.T PORFAAAAAAA

Emi: nop ù.u….yo me voy a la cama a descansar porque mañana tendremos que entrenar duro y quiero estar con todas mis energias

Itachi: pero mirala que monaaaaaa

Kakashi: si es adorable

Emi: no soy un perro o.oU

Itachi: aaah //// ha dicho que no es un perro, k linda

Kakashi: sencillamente irresistible -

Emi: o.oUUU ¿que les pasa a estos reika chan?

Reika: no sep, ¿quieres que les pegue un puñetazo? o.o

Emi: no hace falta rei….ka-chan

Tarde, reika ya habia asestado dos puñetazos en la cabeza de itachi y de kakashi para que dejaran de hacer el idiota

Reika: ¬¬ tontos!

Kakashi(en el suelo): E-Emi chan T.T ayúdanos

Emi: hasta mañana!!! ;)

Emi se fue a su cuarto y se tumbo en la cama. Queria descansar y estar en plena forma para el dia siguiente y no tardo en dormirse aun con los gritos que pegaban sus compañeros.

Reika le susurraba algo a ino e ino le susurraba algo a kitsune. (las 3 en plan super misterio)

Itachi: que estais diciendo ù.u

Kakashi: eso no vale!! Estais conspirando en contra nuestra.

Reika levanto su puño en señal de que se callaran la boca.

Kakashi: vale vale seguid seguid.

Las 3 chicas no paraban de decirse cosas al oido y durante el juego ya habian conseguido que kakashi se quedara en ropa interior e itachi y naruto sin camiseta, y ademas habian conseguido una considerable suma de dinero gracias a estos.

Ninguna de las 3 chicas se habia tenido que quitar ni una prenda y se estaban partiendo de risa de los chicos.

Naruto: ¡!!que haceiis!! Malditas!!! ¿quitaros ahora vosotras la ropa!!!

Ino: naruto!! No seas tan pervertido…ademas…creo recordar que ahora te tocaba a ti quitarte los pantalones XDDDD

Kitsune y reika: eso!!!

Naruto: dattebaiooo!!!! T.T

Naruto se tubo que quitar los pantalón enseñando unos calzoncillos verdes con muchos símbolos de la hoja naranjas estampados.

Chicas: XDDDDDD

Kakashi: naruto-kun bienvenido al club.

reika: escalera de color…he ganado!!! Itachi….

Itachi: nooo!! No es justo estais haciendo trampa.!

Ino: los pantalones itachi kun!!!

Itachi tambien se tubo que quitar los pantalones, pero no llevaba los calzoncillos de la hoja, llevaba calzoncillos de nubecitas rojas.

Kitsune: mira que bien, a juego con tu capa.

Itachi: bah…ù.u ahora seguro que os toca a vosotras..

Para desgracia de los chicos a reika a ino y a kitsune no les toco kitarse nada de ropa y en ese momento iban a por shikamaru.

Shikamaru: esto es un rollo…

Shikamaru se quito la camiseta con cara de " que narices hace un ninja como yo aquí"?

Chouji les estaba observando comiendo una gran bolsa de patatas fritas y estaba sentado en la alfombra viendo el juego.

Al pobre itachi lo dejaron absolutamente desnudo, y las chicas cojieron su ropa y la tiraron por la ventana. El tubo que bajar corriendo a la calle desnudo con un cojin tapandose….

Itachi: os vais a enterar!!! Os matare con mi sharingan¬¬, vivoras!!!

Chicas desde la ventana: XDDDD wapoooo!!!

Itachi: ¬¬ me vengare…(por lo bajo)

Itachi salio a la calle y vio su monton de ropa tirado en la acera al lado de la carretera y fue corriendo a cojerlo…pero en ese momento, se escucho algo…

Voz: todos juntos!!!! Jingle bells jingle bells jingle all the way..!!

Coro de voces: jingle bells jingle bells jingle all the way!!!

Voz: ahí estamos amigos!!!!

Ante itachi se paro un gran autobús negro en el que numerosos ojos rojos le obserbaban entre la oscuridad de las ventanillas y cantaban jingle bells….

FIN CAP 11 DE DOS MUNDOS

Autora: gracias por todo //// espero que os haya gustado!!!! Dejen reviews porfiiii.


End file.
